


Tenten's Paradise

by Zehntacles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten is depressed that she lacks a special teacher to take her to a next level, and finds some extra guidance and support in Kakashi. But the skills he teaches are far from what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. This story contains content of an adult nature, I did not profit from this work and am in no way associated with the creative team behind Naruto. Please support the official release.
> 
> I would like to state this is my first work of fiction ever, so please judge it with a grain of salt.

In the green fields there was only the sound of the wind rustling against the many leaves of the trees that covered the majority of the area and the thud of metal colliding with said trees repeatedly. Weapons of all sorts struck various targets surrounding the terrain; knives, kunai, shuriken, swords, even maces. They all hit with such precision it seemed almost impossible. Striking dead center each time and in some instances destroying the entire target with its force. When the barrage was finished all that remained aside from the destroyed practice dummies and targets was one cute girl in pink sighing to herself.

Tenten walked from her place in the middle of the target range and rolled up her scroll as she did. Taking small steps to sit beneath one of the trees she sighed again and rested her head onto her hands. "It's so boring." She commented aloud to herself. "Practice every day, make sure I work with all my weapons every day. Every day it s the same thing!" She stated firmly still just to herself. "It's not fair, there are only so many things in the world a girl can throw or hit someone with! Why is it there isn't any special techniques for me to learn?" She sighed dropping her hands on the grass and looking at the ground. "How come I don t have a special teacher?"

"Maybe you just haven t found the right one?" A voice spoke up from seemingly no where, giving Tenten a start as she looked about frantically for where the source of the voice could be. "Up here." The voice called as she peered upward and spotted Kakashi sitting in a tree. He was relaxing on one of the branches and was reading the same book she'd always seen him with.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She asked a little confused looking up at him. She got up from her seat and the Jonin hopped down from the branch to stand before her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh you know how it is, just looking for a place to relax." He said with a shrug, still reading while he talked to her. "I didn't want to be a bother but I couldn't help but over hear you while you were talking. You seem frustrated?"

"You're right I am!" She said in a huff, although his expression didn't change at all. "I've been doing the same practices since I was a kid and nothing has changed!" She waved her arms about as if to put on display her work from that morning. "It's like there isn't anything else out there for me to get good at." She sighed a bit looking up at the sky.

"Well have you tried another weapon?" He offered in a half-hearted suggestion, knowing her reaction before she said it.

"There are no other weapons." She waved her arms about to display her work to him again. Truly it seemed like just about anything you could imagine was already well placed into a target.

"Well what about hand to hand weapons?" He offered again, trying to be a bit more helpful this time for her. She looked back at him with the same annoyed expression.

"Anything I can throw I can use up close. There's just nothing left!" She stated exasperated. Kakashi watch her pace in frustration with a bit of concern that maybe he shouldn't have inquired to begin with. "It's like I've hit a wall! It's like there's nothing more to do!" She said finally calming down a little. "I feel like I can t get better, there s nothing left to try."

"I wouldn't say that." Kakashi said off hand, once again looking at his book instead of her. "There are things you wouldn't have even considered to be weapons that can be used." Tenten s ears perked up at the sound of such an idea.

"Really? You know of something like that?" She said turning to him with interest.

"Well kind of I probably shouldn't have said anything." He started to turn away from her feeling her eyes burning into him.

"Don t say that, c'mon tell me! I really want to know!" She spoke up with the eagerness of a child promised a new toy. Kakashi was already beginning to regret having mentioned it at all as he tried to deter her.

"It's kind of a forbidden technique. I shouldn't have even spoke of it." He said trying to turn away form her, but she was already in his path pulling his book down from his eye looking even more excited than before.

"It sounds so exciting, please teach it to me!" She said wide-eyed and eager. Kakashi tried to walk past her but she blocked him at every turn. He eventually sighed and looked down at her.

"Well keep in mind it's a forbidden technique. Things like that we don t usually teach our students." He was hoping that would push her away but it just seemed to make her more upset.

"But that s not a fair reason! Neji and Lee both get to know those kinds of things. Just cause I'm a girl everyone thinks I can't handle it. Well I can!" She said standing tall before him. "I m not just some little girl Kakashi-sensei. I'm a shinobi too and I deserve to be as good as I can be!" She stated straight to him, firm in her decision. Kakashi sighed as he closed his book and slipped it into his back bag.

"Fine. If that's really how you want it then I'll show you." He got a little serious as Tenten literally jumped into the air with joy. He waited for her to stop and compose herself before continuing. "But keep in mind this kind of training is something you have to keep secret. You can't tell anyone else about it, and you can't complain. Furthermore you can only use it in a situation that demands it. Do you understand all this?" She nodded with a bit smile, unable to contain her happiness.

"I will do anything you ask of me, Kakashi-sensei." She nodded.

"Alright then, have it your way. First please pull out a weapon to attack me with. Anything will do." Tenten stopped to think for a moment, and reaching into her pouch pulled out a simple kunai. Kakashi nodded and reached into his pouch as well for his weapon of choice. What he pulled out was surprising to Tenten, it was similar in shape to a kunai but it had no point on it. Furthermore it was the same length all the way down without any kind of grip. To her understanding she didn't see how it was an effective weapon at all. But she'd never seen a dildo before anyway. "First thing you have to know is this is a submission weapon. Used best for when you want to take your opponent alive." Tenten looked almost disappointed at hearing that.

"Submission? But then why is it a forbidden technique?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see soon enough. First I need you to attack me." He held his weapon in his hand and Tenten did the same. Leaping forward she began her attack on him. As she swung at him with her feet and her kunai all Kakashi did at first was dodge her. She was beginning to doubt him on all of this.

"Is this really a forbidden technique?" She said almost overconfident. As she did Kakashi quickly used the vibrator to knock the kunai out of her hand. She looked at it in surprise as it left her, when she did he quickly got behind her and held her in an arm lock. Tenten struggled against him trying to pull herself out. "I still don t get how that weapon is so mmmf!" Her words were cut short as the dildo was pushed into her mouth.

"First use is to silence your opponent. This is a non-lethal weapon so it works well in silencing them without hurting them. But if they need encouragement..." He began to work the toy in and out of her lips, making her groan against it as she tried to pull his arm away from her head to no avail. She knew it was just a practice but it felt odd to have in her mouth and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. He seemed to hold it against her lips for longer than necessary to demonstrate and she began to relax against him, unable to fight any longer. When he finally pulled the toy from her mouth she felt a bit of her saliva around her lips and breathed heavy.

"This is supposed..." She took a moment to catch her breath. "This is the only thing that it can do?" She said still a bit disappointed but a little curious about the device. Kakashi kept a hold of her and then pressed the toy against her breast over her heart. She looked at it curiously before it was switched on and began to vibrate against her breast. She didn't really understand the purpose but soon was breathing hard. "This feels weird." She stated aloud, shifting against his grip some more. "What's happening?"

"This is the technique you use to help break down your opponent's defenses." He stated as he began to rub the vibe against her breast in little circles. Tenten began to squirm a bit more against his grip and arched her back a little. "As you do this they'll become more susceptible to your suggestions and you can overpower their will."

"I don't... I don t know what's going on." She blushed a bit as he continued with his motions against her body. Feeling herself become aroused quickly as her nipples hardened against where the toy was playing with her body.

"Once you have them fighting you off less..." He said as he continued the lesson. "Now you can disarm them completely and have them submit to your will." He dropped the toy down lower against her body as she watched closely, bringing the vibe down then pushing up between her legs against her pants. Working the vibe against her repeatedly Tenten started to moan more and more, her body getting more aroused by the second. She clenched her legs together and closed her eyes tight but couldn't seem to push out the feeling she was getting from this new weapon he was showing her. It felt strange and wrong but good at the same time. As her moaning increased her body became much more tense and inviting of his feelings, rubbing against the vibe a little herself. She felt like she was going to explode, then suddenly Kakashi stopped and pulled the toy away from her. She breathed hard in confusion as she was let go and released by him. She fell onto her knees and breathed harder as she looked up at him.

"I've never... I've never felt like that before." She panted out, body shaking from his attention.

"When you have your opponent like this you can use it to your advantage to make them do what you say." She just nodded at his words, feeling like maybe she really could do just about whatever he asked right now. "Did you want to see the advanced techniques?" Tenten paused and blushed harder. The advanced techniques? Yes of course she always wanted to know how to be better... but it might mean those feelings again and possibly more intense. She thought it over for a bit before finally nodding her head. Kakashi nodded in return as he picked up the kunai she had dropped before. Walking in front of her and kneeling forward he took the knife and cut open the front of her shirt. Tenten had a moment of panic as she tried to cover herself before the shirt opened, but Kakashi was already grabbing her hand and holding her down against the grass. Getting both her wrists pinned above his head he took the vibe and opened her shirt wider with it.

Making it vibrate again he rubbed the tip of the toy against her nipples, causing her to start moaning again almost right away. She didn't know why but it felt so good that it made her forget about everything else that was around her. He took the vibe from her breast and put it against her lips, where Tenten sucked at it almost instinctively. She didn't even know why she did it and assumed it must have been the effect of the weapon. It really was amazing to be able to control her like this! When he pulled it from her lips again he returned the toy to her breast and rubbed the wet tip against her nipples. Her hips started to buck upward feeling a hot wetness build under her pants.

Like he understood Kakashi let go of her wrists and brought both his hands down to her pants. He began to undo them and slowly slide them off which got her attention right away. "Wait please don't!" She protested but could barely move to stop him. "I can't... I can't let you just... I'll go crazy!" She protested but Kakashi ignored her pleas. Bringing the vibe down farther along her stomach he pushed the toy up against her wet panties which made her moan louder than ever. He didn't even need to hold her down any longer as Tenten couldn't pull herself up any more. Kakashi slowly peeled her panties back as he brought the vibe down against her bare pussy. Spreading her legs Tenten pushed her hips towards the vibrations no longer able to control herself. She was bucking hard to feel it as closely as she could. Gripping onto the grass she let out a high pitched cry as she climaxed against the toy, her body shaking and arching as hard as it could. When she was finished Kakashi pulled the toy away from her and began to dress her again in her clothes. Aside from the shirt that had been ripped up, to which he gave her his jacket to wear.

"Sorry about your clothes but I needed to demonstrate fully how to use this." He said holding up the toy, which Tenten just looked down at the ground and blushed hard whispering it was okay. Kakashi put the toy in her hands and nodded to her. "Remember what I said about using it only at the right times. Such a weapon shouldn't be taken lightly and it has powerful effects." She nodded bashfully as he picked up his book and waved to her. Walking off Tenten smiled and hugged herself against his jacket, vibrator in hand.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."


	2. Self Exercise

It was exactly as it had been before. Then time of day, the shine of the sun, even the wind seemed as if it was blowing from the same direction. Tenten threw her knives, her swords, all manner of weapons across the field into each target she'd taken the time to set up over and over again. When finished with that she took to her hand to hand weapons, striking and parrying imagined attacks with vigor and tenacity. She had repeated these motions so many times she didn't even think of them any longer. Which was what she didn't want as her mind wandered.

She'd been stalling for time honestly. Going through every practice and motion she could recall simply to keep busy while she waited. It was the worst; waiting for something to happen was by far more trouble then dealing with it. At least she'd always thought that way and wasn't about to change her thought process now. Maybe it was wishful thinking but she was so sure he would show up again. Kakashi had come to her before like something out of a dream. She'd had a problem and he magically appeared with a solution, without her even noticing he was around at first. As the day had trudged on she was even tossing Kunai into random tree tops around her just to see if he'd been spying on her. Sadly nothing appeared to be working. With every single option of practice exhausted to her she was left with the only tool she had that wasn't part of her original collection; the pink dildo he'd used on her a week ago.

Tenten rolled the toy between her fingers like how she'd done in the past with her kunai. It was odd to look at, especially in knowing how it had been used on her before and she dared not repeat it since. It was just so alien to her and she'd have considered the entire thing to be part of some odd daydream if she hadn't been holding the evidence to prove it was real. Sighing she walked over to the tree that Kakashi had originally appeared out of before and glanced upward; an empty branch. She let out a sigh of disappointment and looked at the toy again.

"Maybe I read too much into it." She stated to herself quietly, a bit dejected at the idea that he'd really just been there to read like he'd originally stated and didn't have any intention to truly teach her anything at all. In fact she was questioning whether or not this was even a real weapon like he described. "I bet he was just messing with me. It was probably some kind of illusion with that stupid eye of his." She grumbled tightening her grip around the dildo and looking at the grass angrily as if it was responsible for her current emotions. "I bet this stupid thing doesn't even work!" She looked at it for a while trying to decide to see if it was even worth trying to experiment with. Before long she finally caved in and out of curiosity decided to finally turn the dildo on for the first time since it had been given to her.

She actually jumped a little bit when it began to vibrate, looking it over with still a bit of contempt. "So it works... big deal." She glanced it over for a moment then took the time to look around the field and ensure that no one was around. When she was certain the only noise she could make out was the low hum of the toy vibrating she took it to her breast and pressed it against herself. Circling it around over her chest she attempted to recreate what Kakashi had done and stimulate herself. After a while she felt her nipples stiffen from the toy pressing against them but nothing like the effects she'd had when he'd used it on her. "This isn't as great a tool as I thought it would be." A few moments more of pressing it to her breast she decided to venture a little further and placed it between her legs.

Tenten let out a little surprised breath when she felt the stimulation against her nether region. Whatever it had done to her upper body it was multiplied far greater than she could have imagined down here. She pulled it away for a moment her face becoming flush with the realization of what she'd done to herself. Once again taking a moment to check her surroundings for anyone that may have been watching Tenten returned to her experiment, this time bracing herself for the touch. It was different than last time, and she concluded it must have been due to her using the tool on herself. Tenten began to experiment further with the toy, rubbing it against herself in various motions and seeing what stimulation it caused in her.

It was only minutes later before she'd slid her pants and her panties down to her ankles, pressing the toy against her exposed pussy and gritting her teeth to keep from making any sounds aloud that anyone might hear passing by. Her body had become hot and she was finding ways to stimulate herself further as she played with the toy. "This is so weird." She gasped out the words working the toy up and down against her slit and tensing up finding her sensitive areas. Periodically she was checking around herself to see if anyone was coming from any direction but was beginning to lose focus on keeping a look out the further she played with herself. Tenten was cursing herself for not trying this in her room at home instead, at least there she could focus on her new entertainment.

Tenten wasn't sure how much farther she should go, but was finding all of this too interesting to stop. Slipping her other hand down she parted her pussy lips and slowly wiggled the toy inside of herself, letting out small high pitched noises of pleasure at the feeling. She'd remembered Kakashi had come close to this previously when he'd showed her the toy and was slightly grateful he hadn't used it in this manner. Already her body was starting to rock towards her new favorite tool, the grass becoming wet beneath her. "Oh god... I can't stop." Twisting the toy to push it in further she pushed her hips forward in hard motion that made her let out a cry, her hips trembling as she orgasmed.

She held the toy inside of herself letting the sensation move through her, enduring the feeling before finally shutting of the vibration and pulling it from her body slowly. She was sweating now and felt more than a little embarrassed she'd done such a thing in an open area. If anyone had seen her she would have been so embarrassed. Setting the vibrator aside she pulled her panties back up and shakily got to her feet, letting out a hot breath from the intense feelings. Looking around again she didn't see anyone spying on her and felt a huge wave of relief come over her. Kakashi had said it was a forbidden technique but somehow she felt as though that wasn't the reason she didn't want to be discovered. Getting ready to clean up her mess from her training session she reached down to pick up the dildo and felt her heart drop suddenly in surprise.

Under the toy was a small package. She couldn't tell what it was but it was rectangular shaped and taped closed tightly with a paper bag around it. She looked around quickly feeling her cheeks flush bright red at the possibility someone had actually been watching and snuck up on her without her knowledge. For a solid five minutes she simply stared at the mystery item sitting under her dildo, positive in her memory that it had definitely not been there previous to her starting her "training" session. Once she'd worked up the courage she picked up the toy and hid it away, then opened up the package. Inside was a brand new copy of Come Come Paradise.

A wave of mixed emotions hit her all at once as she looked around for the only person who could have clearly been spying on her but was unable to find him. Hugging the book against her chest she felt a giggle building up inside herself but didn't want to let it out. Then a wave of embarrassment at the fact he probably saw the whole thing and hid her face into her hands. "Kakashi-sensi! Peeping is so naughty!" She said with a little anger and a lot of embarrassment in her voice. She ran towards her training area to quickly store away all her tools back into her scrolls and get home before she felt she was going to die from embarrassment.

Sakura dried her pink hair in a towel as she walked back to her room from the shower she'd just taken, feeling refreshed and revitalized after a long day of dealing with Sasuke ignoring her and Naruto not ignoring her. Opening her robe a bit to let out the steam from the hot water in her shower she went through her routine of picking out clothes for tomorrow. She set aside a clean red dress like she normally wore aside and hanging near her door and then began to search her dresser drawers for the next part of her daily uniform.

After digging for a few minutes she checked the next, and then the next drawer. Growing frustrated she looked through the bottom of her closet but still was unable to locate the needed clothing. Finally after eliminating all possible hiding spots she caved in and walked to the banister near her stair case. "Mom!" She bellowed down through the house. "Have you seen any of my shorts, I'm totally out and can't find them up here."

"Your father took them to a cleaners today honey." Sakura's mother shouted back to her, the Harano women sharing similar traits in lung capacity and subtlety. Sakura grumbled to herself a bit, getting ready to ask again from the same spot in another shout when he planned to pick them up but she got an answer faster than expected. "Oh... um... he says there was some kind of accident." Sakura's ears perked up wonder what exactly that meant. "I guess they were all shrunk. Do you have any more upstairs? I'll get them washed for you."

Sakura had a moment of shock then a flash of anger. "Shrunk them! How!" She growled aloud and heard a paper rustle, most likely her father downstairs trying to hide behind whatever he'd been reading. "Ugh! I'll go see if I can find any!" She stormed back to her room totally convinced men were incompetent (excluding Sasuke of course, but even she didn't put much faith in him when it came to laundry). Digging through her clothes again she tried to find anything that would work as a suitable replacement.

After a lot of digging Sakura was left with next to nothing in the way of choices and wondered now why she didn't keep a more varied set of clothes. Everything else that wasn't a skirt in itself was something that either would be pants that would get in her way while working with her squad or something that would rip or tear too easily for her to wear. She was left with just one option left; a pair of gym shorts she hadn't put on in years. Sighing at the sight of them and holding them up she wondered how it was allowed that kids could wear something this tight to begin with.

Cursing her bad luck she got up and slipped them on to see if she could even wear them. After a lot of wiggling around she managed to get them onto her hips and looked herself over in the mirror. "Geez, just look at these things." She sighed looking at herself at various angels. They were so tight it didn't leave much to the imagination and while she kind of admired what feminine curves she had it was showing far more than she was comfortable with. "It's like I'm begging Naruto to look at my ass. Well... maybe Sasuke would notice?" She pondered it for a moment before shaking her head. No no, she was a lady and had to be proper. Still nothing else fit. After doing a few high kicks and motions she settled on that these were the most maneuverable thing she had to wear. "Well it's only for a day anyway, and I'll have my dress covering me." She sighed again coming to terms with the choice. "Whats the worst that could happen if someone sees this?"


	3. Dim Sum

Two weeks had gone by for Tenten since her little public exercise at the training grounds with her newest "weapon" and she'd seen not hide nor crazy white hair of Kakashi-sensei. She tried not to let it effect her attitude as she knew he was a ninja in high demand with his skills and still had his own squad of cadets to watch over. Still it would be nice if he had made a little time for her here or there. She didn't know what more he could teach her, and she honestly hadn't been using the "weapon" on herself since that last time. Without the guidance it just wasn't as much fun. Was it supposed to be fun? He'd told her it was a weapon that could be used to subdue her opponents but the time she used it on herself it hardly seem like a punishment of any sort. It certainly made her feel good. At least she had his present.

Tenten had made it nearly halfway through Kakashi's favorite reading material and while it wasn't the best story she'd ever read it was at least fun. She hadn't realized it herself but she was slowly building his habit for reading while walking as well as enjoying erotic romance stories. Tenten wasn't brazen enough to do so publicly though like Kakashi, instead finding a dust jacket from one of her other novels that fit well enough over Come Come Paradise and used it as a cover. Her team mates had commented already on her habit of reading while walking but at least they didn't know what she was reading. Well maybe Neji did with those eyes of his being able to see through solid objects but she didn't think he'd care enough to look.

Even now here she was halfway through the book and trailing just a little behind her team mates Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee. The trio was off to meet their squad leader Gai-sensei and only Lee was really looking forward to it. Gai was a good ninja and all, the same rank as Kakashi-sensei and his self proclaimed rival. He was just so... so lame. His fashion, his behavior, his constant blathering about the power of youth. Tenten respected him in her own way; in a fight he was possibly unparalleled in hand to hand combat. In fact she'd never seen him lose a true battle in over the year she'd been assigned as his squad member. Just did he have to be so uncool? So not Kakashi-sensei?

She sighed and turned the page on her book which made her think if he knew what she was truly reading he'd probably have a fit over it. Gai-sensei was so old fashioned. At least Lee seemed to like him. Speaking of which as she looked over the top of her book she noticed Neji giving Lee a nudge with his elbow and motioning with his head to their left. Curious as to what Neji would bother to get his attention about she peeked that direction as well and felt her heart leap up. There he was again! Kakashi-sensei was walking the opposite direction of themselves, at the base of the hill they were on top of on their own trail. Her team was up higher and out of sight at the top heading to their own destination. While it filled her with good tidings to see Kakashi again she didn't know why Neji would have bothered to bring Lee's attention to it. After all it wasn't like the two of them were the best of friends. Neji and Lee had a pretty intense rivalry and it was simply through Gai-sensei's pure will power (and threat of his massive physical strength) that he could get these two to behave and work as a unit. Even if they had been best friends why would he point out another squad?

It was then Tenten finally made eye contact along with Lee as to what Neji was pointing out. The female member of Kakashi's unit, Sakura Harano, was proceeding behind the group and making very short steps as she trailed along. For the most part nothing looked out of the ordinary. Naruto and Sasuke were taking casual steps looking bored in their individual manners. Kakashi-sensei was mimicking Tenten from a while ago as he lead the group with his own nose in a book. Sakura was the only one that seemed even a bit out of place, taking very careful steps. The front and back of her skirt on her red dress like outfit kicked up to reveal bits of her thigh and hip. Normally this was simply a view of black spandex covering her thighs but this time around anyone who bothered to look her way got a peek at some almost scandalous exposed leg. Tenten actually put her book down to look better, and as Sakura walked it seemed like she wasn't wearing anything at all underneath her dress.

"Is she walking around dressed like that!" Tenten blurted out, thankfully low enough that Kakashi's team didn't hear her but it caught Neji and Lee's attention right away. They both looked up as if they'd never noticed in the first place, then back to Tenten with mock surprise.

"Oh, is that Sakura down there?" Neji stated with a calm, pretend realization. Stupid boys, always trying to look out for each other when it came to spying on girls. Apparently rivalries didn't mean anything compared to the Bro-Code. "Is there something wrong about her?" Tenten glared at Neji, seeing as how he had obviously been the first one to notice. No sense arguing with it though.

"She's not wearing any pants!" She growled out, both boys now having pretend permission to take a good look down at Sakura who seemed like she was trying very hard to hide how much of her thighs were showing out the slits of her dress. Naruto had a bit of a red mark above his eye and Sasuke was making a point to look forward as the boys on her team walked in front of her. Apparently Neji and Lee weren't the only males that noticed.

"That is... it does look that way does it not?" Lee said trying to find a way to defend her. It was no secret Lee had a crush on Sakura so he was probably enjoying this view the most. Tenten gave him a glare for good measure too.

"Seems she's something of an attention seeker if she's willing to go around with nothing under her skirt huh?" Tenten thought out loud which sent Lee into a flustered mess.

"Now now just hold on a minute Tenten! I am sure there is a perfectly good reason why Ms. Harano would be... walking around in such a state!"

"Like what?" They had all three stopped to watch her walk by now, and were given that much better of a view when Kakashi stopped his team as well. Lee was grumbling as he was trying to think of a way to defend the girl he admired to his team mate. Thankfully Neji assisted him.

"She's not going without bottoms on." Neji spoke up, the veins around his eyes thick as they fed chakra energy allowing him to use his blood line limit. "It seems she's wearing some bloomers under her dress. They're just riding up high and that's what's making it look that way." Tenten and Lee stopped debating to look down closer. Sure enough you could see the trim of Sakura's bloomers just below the slit in her dress.

"You see now Tenten, Ms. Harano is not the type of girl to be so provocative." Tenten scoffed, it was still awfully showy. "There was never any reason for us to doubt her. Thanks to Neji clearing that misunderstanding up for us."

"Yeah... do you always look under girls clothing with those eyes Neji?" Tenten considered for a moment after this little display. Neji simply deactivated his Byakugan and turned away from his team mates.

"We shouldn't keep Gai-sensei waiting." Tenten glared for a second time and she hoped he saw it even with his back turned. How many times had he peeked at her while they were training she wondered? Looking back to Kakashi's team before following along with Neji and Lee she spied on them a bit. Okay so Sakura was wearing super tight bloomers... why? It still bothered Tenten. Clearly not for Naruto, the mark on his face convinced her of that. If it had been for Sasuke she'd be sure Sakura would be walking in front of or beside the boy instead of making him take the lead too. Tenten stayed to watch them long enough to see Kakashi say something to his squad that made them all smile and nod. Sakura especially, who seemed to forget her worries about her dress and lean forward at him with a smile of appreciation.

...no ...it couldn't be for him.

Kakashi waved to the trio of ninjas before disappearing, Sakura being the only one to give a wave back. When he'd disappeared in a cloud of smoke Naruto and Sasuke were once again leading the path with Sakura following behind.

Tenten was panicking in her head now. Sakura had previously been fretting as she walked forward but after Kakashi had spoken to her she looked so happy. What was going on here? She hadn't worn those bloomers for him did she? Why would she wear something so revealing for Kakashi-sensei of all people? There wouldn't be a need for a student to wear something that revealing to her teacher unless... unless he was teaching her those techniques too!

"Neji, Lee! I have to go!"

"Wait what!" Lee exclaimed as both boys turned around to face Tenten, who had a serious and worried look on her face.

"I just remembered something I had to do. It's private so don't ask. But let Gai-sensei know I wont be coming." Tenten was turning to leave when Neji reached out to stop her.

"Hold on a second, what are we supposed to tell him!" The white-eyed boy exclaimed, not enjoying the idea of having to disappoint their squad leader. Tenten didn't like ditching them like this but it was a much more important matter than whatever idiotic training Gai had lined up for them.

"Tell him I'm sick or I stabbed myself with a kunai or... I don't know I had to take care of my pet alligator! I don't care!" She ran off now, regretting being rude to her friends but there wasn't a second to spare. The two boys watched dumbfounded as their female team mate ran off and was soon out of sight in the direction Kakashi's squad had gone.

"The food here isn't half bad huh?" Naruto exclaimed to his team mates as he ate up from the bowl of rice and pork cutlet with egg. Each one of the young ninjas were enjoying a free meal thanks to their squad leader agreeing to foot the bill for them. Naruto usually only got so crazy over ramen but even he had to admit this was good. Sasuke had ordered a similar bowl but his had salmon in it and was raw as opposed to Naruto's fried food. Sakura had chosen a more vegetable and less heavy option from the boys. It was true that it was a rare treat to have Kakashi-sensei get them lunch but she didn't want to over do it.

"It sure was kind of Kakashi-sensei, seems he's gaining more confidence in us. Right Sasuke?" Sakura asked expectantly of the boy she admired but he just gave a grunt and a nod in approval, pretty typical of his normal behavior. He didn't look at her which at first made Sakura a bit sad but she remembered this morning's argument. Naruto had been the first to point out her new under attire to her dress (of course) and she'd over reacted a bit. Well maybe not too much... Punching Naruto in the face was something she'd done in the past but this time he deserved it! After her little fit she threatened to do worse to either boy if she caught them peeping under her skirt and since then even Sasuke had made it a point not to look.

"Today's mission is kind of dull though don't you think?" Naruto spoke up through mouthfuls of his lunch. "Cleaning the public park? Haven't we gotten past those kinds of missions yet?" That was typical of the blond boy in orange, always looking for some sort of greater challenge. Sakura was a bit inclined to agree though that this did seem beneath them. Sasuke apparently wasn't of the same thought.

"As a shinobi village we're the closest thing they have to civil servants. It makes sense they'd hire us for missions like this from time to time." He took a sip of his green tea calmly. Naruto was giving him a glare probably thinking he'd said it to show him up in front of Sakura. Even if he had Sakura thought Sasuke was probably genuinely answering his question. She put her bowl down and stretched her arms upwards.

"Well Kakashi-sensei said another team would be helping us from the other side of the park so it shouldn't be too bad today." When Sakura lifted her arms she felt her dress shift a bit and peeked down to see it pulling up along her legs, giving a little more of a view of her thighs. She put her arms down quickly and looked back at her male team mates. They were both looking a little too obviously the other direction... perverts. At least Sasuke seemed to notice though... "I wonder who it will WAAAH!" She jumped back as a kunai suddenly stabbed into the dirt in front of the trio from the sky. Sasuke and Naruto had reacted as well; Sasuke pulled out a weapon of his own and Naruto had fallen off the bench they were sitting on onto his back from surprise.

They were all on their feet now, looking around themselves in front of the little restaurant but not seeing anyone nearby. Naruto was pumped and ready for a fight. "Someone trying to call us out! C'mon and show yourself!" He was looking in all directions and Sakura was nervously glancing around as well.

"It's for Sakura." She blinked and looked forward, apparently having missed that Sasuke had approached the random kunai from the sky and taken a little note that had been tied around it. He held it out to the pink haired girl who took it with some confusion.

"For... me?" She wondered who would deliver a message like this to her. Unrolling the paper she read it silently to herself, her expression changing from one of confusion to annoyance as she went. "So it's come to this has it?" She growled and folded the paper back up evenly. Naruto and even Sasuke were intrigued now as to what the mystery letter could be. "Hey Naruto, tell Kakashi-sensei I'm going to be late."

"Whaaa!" The blond boy looked on with shock. "Hey, what do you think your doing trying to get out of work! Sakura that's not cool."

"Who's it from?" Sasuke asked interested as to why she'd blow off a mission for this note, but Sakura didn't feel like answering.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of this no problem and be back before you know it. Just... cover for me okay?" The boys exchanged a glance that was a bit comical for the two of them then just nodded as their pink haired companion ran off.

When Sakura finally arrived at the meeting place she grumbled looking around for what felt like the hundredth time even though she'd only been waiting a few minutes. Pulling out the note again she skimmed over it.

Sakura Harano,

I've come to challenge you for the heart of the one you've attempted to steal from me. If you are not afraid then come to the 10th training ground in the east forest. I'll meet you there to prove who is the more worthy disciple.

She'd read it over and over again but didn't understand the ending. Clearly this was Ino challenging her for Sasuke. She'd thought that maybe it was Hinata finally growing a back bone and trying to get Naruto to notice her, but frankly she'd hand Naruto over to Hinata on a platter if it got him to leave her alone. But what was that part about being a better disciple? No matter how much she admired Sasuke she didn't consider him a teacher in any sense, he barely made time for her on their missions let alone to teach her something. It was so weird for her to send a challenge letter too, this was usually the kind of thing Ino made a spectacle of and declare publicly and loudly to everyone around them. All this formality was out of character.

"Maybe she got cold feet?" Sakura mused aloud as she looked around for another sign of any other person besides herself. Sighing she was starting to feel silly, and these bloomers were already causing that with how much they were riding up. They were so tight on her butt she might as well not be wearing anything at all. Fretting with her dress again she let out a growl and kicked a tree. "What a waste of time!" Sakura crumpled up the paper and tossed it on the grass before her, turning to leave. "Never should have even considered this stupid challenge letter to be serious."

"Running away?" A female voice spoke up behind Sakura and she was actually happy to see someone finally appear here besides herself.

"Wow Ino it sure took you long enough. Did you get lost or..." She blinked at the sight before her. This girl was certainly not Ino. Actually she looked oddly familiar but... Sakura couldn't place it. Plus her outfit! The girl was wearing a black tank top and what must have been a black bikini bottom underneath with a yellow sash tied around her waist. She had a black mask on as well similar to Kakashi-sensei's and her thighs had two holsters with scrolls tied around them. The revealing outfit was the first thing to take Sakura's breath away, the second was that this was definitely not Ino or Hinata. "Who the... what the... what is...?"

"So you thought dressing up in those little shorts of yours would get his attention huh?" Sakura was knocked out of her confusion and blushed furiously at the mention to her bloomers she'd been unfortunately stuck in today. Would this fashion decision really cause her so much trouble? "Well two can play at that game, and I play it much better than you." She stood confidently. The girl was a little bit taller and possibly older than Sakura herself, her brown hair was tied into two buns on top of her head in a Chinese style haircut.

"I'm not wearing these because I wanted to!" Sakura protested, holding her skirt down despite that not really hiding anything more than it was previously. "Your one to talk! Look at that, you practically dressed up like a stripper!" Sakura was not just flustered but angry now. Who was this bun-haired girl to come out of no where and call her these things. "Who are you to call me out here just to be rude?" The girl looked taken aback at being asked her name, like she was trying to remember what that was exactly. "Come to think of it... you look kind of familiar."

"No I don't!" The girl snapped at her suddenly. "We've never met before, despite you trying to steal him away from me." The girl was talking a bit hesitantly like she was making this up on the spot. "My name is... um.. Dim Sum!"

"Like the food?" Sakura dead panned her expression as she asked which just seemed to rile the strange girl up more.

"Quiet! My name doesn't matter, so much as me putting you in your place!" She pointed accusingly and reached into one of her pouches to pull out a scroll, opening it and signaling that she planned to fight. Sakura got into a ready stance herself, now more concerned about beating this rude girl up than hiding her tight bloomers. The girl calling herself Dim Sum ran a finger over the scroll and in a puff of smoke a chain with a weight on the end was produced from it. Sakura had a sudden realization after seeing that as to who this was now.

"Tenten! You love Sasuke too!" If the words reached her she didn't respond, moving forward now to attack Sakura with the weighted chain. She spun the unweighted part around at dangerous speeds, forcing Sakura to pull a kunai out from her own holster to deflect the attacks and defend herself. Sakura was extremely confused now, she was sure this girl was Tenten and while they never really spent any time together she recognized her from Gai-sensei's team. Now she was challenging Sakura for Sasuke's affections? She barely had time to process any of this as she frantically blocked each fast chain strike from the girl. "Wait Tenten... or Pork Bun or whatever your calling yourself, stop!"

It didn't do much good, she was coming at her relentlessly but Sakura thought she was starting to see a pattern in her attacks. The next time she came around for a high swing Sakura ducked down and shoulder checked Dim Sum right into her chest. The girl stumbled back and coughed a bit at the sudden attack, Sakura giving her a confident smirk. "So, finally got yourself under control?" Dim Sum's brown eyes glared back at her. Swinging the chain again she predictably began with the same pattern of attacks, Sakura beginning to dodge much more expertly now. She didn't know why Tenten had suddenly gone crazy for Sasuke (what girl wouldn't) but she'd put a stop to it. When Dim Sum was coming around she knew from her pattern she'd swing low at Sakura's feet. Waiting her out she backed up until she was close to a tree line, then raised her kunai to stab down into the ground, catching the chain and holding it in place.

That was the idea anyway.

Instead Dim Sum pulled her chain back at the last moment causing Sakura to lean forward and stab her kunai into the dirt with both hands, catching nothing with it. With her body committed to the strike she was unable to stop herself from lurching forward onto the ground. Dim Sum saw the opening and the chain suddenly shot down and wrapped around Sakura's forearms tightly and painfully. With a quick yank and a catch around itself her arms were bound in front of her. Sakura tried to get up but Dim Sum was ahead of her, tossing the weighted part of the chain over one of the high tree limbs. The weight jerked Sakura up onto her feet as it came down onto the dirt on the other side of the tree with a deep thud.

Sakura pulled at her bonds and found that they were quite snug and while she wasn't dangling off the ground putting her arms down was difficult. She struggled against her bindings but it did nothing to free her. Dim Sum put a hand on her hip and just watched Sakura's struggles. "Ready to admit defeat?" The pink haired girl growled at who she was sure was Tenten and kicked her feet at her.

"Defeat! All you did was get lucky, this doesn't prove anything!" Sakura tried to kick out and hit Dim Sum but it was quite useless. Feeling the pulling of the chains on her arms a bit more painful she finally stopped in the interest of not hurting herself.

"That's okay, I figured you'd resist. But I'll get you to reveal everything. After all I am the better kunoichi." Reveal everything? Sakura had no idea what she was talking about but it worried her as Dim Sum was now pulling the other scroll from her thigh holster and unraveled it. As she did she summoned another tool but this one was new to Sakura. "It wont take too long I hope." The girl held up the pink, phallic tool that Sakura had never seen another woman wield as a weapon before.

"Wha-wha wait a minute what are you planning to do!" She was freaking out a little at the sight of the pink dildo and while she didn't know what Dim Sum had planned for it she had a sense of dread it meant bad things for herself.

"You should already know." As Sakura was about to protest again the tool was suddenly shoved into her mouth when she opened it. Sakura tried to spit it out but Dim Sum held her head in place and kept the toy in her lips. It filled her mouth but mercifully Dim Sum never shoved it far enough in to gag her. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, your going to answer them." She began moving the toy in and out of Sakura's lips which felt odd in her mouth but at least not painful. "If you refuse to answer them then I'll be forced to persuade you to answer them." She kept up the rhythmic motions with the toy against Sakura's mouth, her lips sucking at it now a bit instinctively having something shoved between them. "I hope there wont be any complications?" Dim Sum pulled the toy from Sakura's lips who let it go with a gasp, looking at how wet it had become from her mouth. "So how long has he been teaching you?" Sakura was confused more than ever now, not even sure who the girl was referring to.

"Sasuke... he hasn't taught me anything. He barely makes time for me outside of missions." Dim Sum glared at Sakura over her mask and pushed the dildo into her mouth again, sliding it in and out and removing the ability to speak.

"Not Sasuke, you know who I'm referring to. How long has he been doing... these things with you!" Dim Sum seemed increasingly frustrated with her own questions which in turn caused greater difficulty for Sakura. How was she supposed to answer correctly if she couldn't be clear with the questions. Sakura could feel her tongue sliding against the toy this time around when it was pushed into her mouth and when Dim Sum seemed ready to hear her talk again she pulled it from her lips once more.

"I... I don't know what your talking about you maniac! Let me go right now!" Dim Sum looked even angrier now and Sakura was worried she was going to hurt her but was surprised when she held back.

"Fine. If he had taught you I'm sure you'd have a resistance to these techniques. But I can still use them to break you."

"Tenten, seriously, this is getting scary. If you could just..."

"My name's Dim Sum." She was still keeping to this obviously fake persona despite Sakura seeing through her disguise so easily. Sakura's focus left from why Tenten was acting insane to why she was undressing her, Dim Sum beginning to unzip her dress. Sakura fidgeted around despite the chains hurting her arms but Dim Sum did well to block any movements from Sakura to try and kick her away.

"Hey wait! Listen I'm sorry okay! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry, we don't have to do this!" Her dress was fully unzipped now revealing the white shirt she had decided to wear under her dress instead of a bra today and her tight bloomers hugging snug around her hips. "Listen I'm sure we can work this out."

"Oh we will, your going to be my first field test, fellow student." She kept referring to Sakura like they had been in classes or under the same teacher together, but as far as Sakura knew her and Tenten were never around each other for anything beyond Gai and Kakashi's interactions. She was a whole year older, she'd gone through everything ahead of Sakura. "Now then, lets see just how strong your will is." She brought the toy up and Sakura closed her lips tightly, even though it hadn't been bad she didn't feel like being gagged with it again. Dim Sum revealed her intentions though as she moved the toy onto her chest against her white shirt, circling Sakura's nipples with it. "So who did you wear those slutty shorts for today?"

"What the heck are you doing!" Sakura blushed furiously at Tenten, or Dim Sum whatever her name was, actions. "I didn't wear these for anyone, there was a laundry accident at my house and I had to use what shorts I had."

"Really?" Dim Sum replied sounding entirely unconvinced. "So you didn't have any intention for anyone to notice you wearing them today?" She kept circling with the little toy, sliding it between Sakura's small breasts and then circling around her other nipple. Sakura wasn't feeling especially aroused after being attacked and tied up but her body was reacting to the stimulation as her nipples stiffened.

"Fine! Maybe I was hoping Sasuke would notice, but I didn't want to come off slutty! Okay are you satisfied! Stop it with that weird... thing your doing!" Sakura practically growled down at Dim Sum's toy which kept its motions going around her breasts to tease them.

"You should know full well what I'm doing... but before I'm done you'll confess everything." She sounded so sure of herself that it scared Sakura. She was totally convinced the pink haired girl had done something but she had no idea what. "So it was just Sasuke?" Dim Sum drug the toy across one of Sakura's nipples, which were now obviously pushing against her shirt and made her body tense a little as she did.

"Yes!" She spat her answer back at Dim Sum, getting agitated from all the questions.

"There wasn't anyone else you wanted to look?" Sakura blushed furiously, how dare this girl ask her these things! Still when Sakura didn't answer right away the toy was drug over her nipples in a more deliberate fashion making her body twitch every time from the reaction it got. Mustering up her courage she replied.

"No, no one else! Why would I want anyone else to look! I don't go around in skimpy outfits because I get some perverted thrill out of it. Unlike some girls who have to hide their faces under masks their such weirdos." Oh that made her mad, but Sakura didn't care she wanted to strike back at her even if it was just with words. Dim Sum wasn't to thrilled with Sakura's response and she made it known as she hoisted Sakura's under shirt up and revealed her exposed breasts. Sakura was about to shout for help but the toy was shoved back into her mouth when she tried and Dim Sum held it there. With her other hand she raised it up to Sakura's chest and began to fondle her breasts.

Sakura tried to fight back with what energy she could muster, her panic helping give her extra strength to move but she was bound too well in place. Dim Sum's fingers moving about her soft skin and pulling at her breasts in gentle motions, her fingers brushing and teasing Sakura's nipples with each rub. Sakura didn't want to admit it but her body was starting to enjoy the massaging feel which just fed more into her panic. When Dim Sum seemed satisfied with her strange psychological torture she pulled the toy from Sakura's mouth, which she let go with a wet gasp. "Now..." She started slow and carefully. "Anyone else?" Sakura looked down dejectedly, her green eyes feeling shame to what she was going to admit to someone.

"Maybe... maybe I... wanted Naruto to notice too." It was more embarrassing to admit than everything Dim Sum the rapist here had done to her through the whole ordeal. Admitting the boy she called a bother and blabbermouth and everything else she'd enjoy having that attention from him made her feel somehow dirty. As if admitting feelings for anyone but Sasuke was a betrayal. Despite how hard it had been to give up that secret Dim Sum only replied with

"Anyone else?"

"What!" Sakura stared in disbelief. "I just admitted I liked Naruto looking at me and you... you... do you understand how hard that was!" She pulled at her chains wanting to deck this girl right across her stupid masked face. "If I get out of this I swear I'll make you pay!"

"I guess advanced techniques will be needed." She sighed and pulled out her scroll again, causing Sakura's anger to drop like a stone at the idea of more tools coming into this torture game.

"Wha-what are you going to do! I told you what you wanted to hear."

"You did no such thing and you know it, but you will tell me." She used the scroll to summon another weighted chain to her hands. Grabbing Sakura's left leg she carefully tied the chain around it and tossed the weighted part up in the air and across the tree branch. Sakura was going to protest but felt the sudden pull and decided to lift her leg to keep any injury from happening. When the weight landed with another dull thud she was keeping her balance on one foot now, leaning back against the tree to make it easier. Her leg now hoisted up it spread her exposed, showing off just how tight those bloomers were. "Wow... how did you even get these on?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" She wasn't interested in making small talk with the girl at this point, her body feeling hot all over from anger and her stimulation. "Stop this at once!"

"I can't, not now. This opportunity to test myself is too good." Tenten pulled out the toy again, bringing it up and pushing it between Sakura's legs with a little pressure. Her body instantly reacted and she took in a quick breath of air feeling the push. "Now then... who else?" Sakura initially didn't know what to say because she couldn't think of anyone off hand. Who else would have even seen her wearing these today? These thoughts were being jumbled with the flood of emotions Dim Sum was sending through Sakura's body with each rub of the toy. Her head was getting clouded and while her pussy was asking for more her brain was screaming to just pick someone to make this girl stop.

"Lee! Lee... I wanted Lee to notice." She finally confessed, just picking the first boy she could come up with. "I wanted him to notice too. Please..." Her breaths were coming much heavier now and she was losing control of her body's desires.

"Your the kind of girl that gets off on attention huh?" Dim Sum's words stung at Sakura, not wanting to think she was right.

"Don't say those perverted things!" It was all she could manage between breaths. Sakura could feel her bloomers getting damp with her own excitement and it made her wiggle uncomfortably against the tree, trying to back up away from Dim Sum's relentless teasing. It was getting harder to ignore her body's cry for attention.

"Why not, they're true aren't they?" Her green eyes met with Dim Sum's brown eyes, trying to be intimidating but it was too hard to focus on anything at hand other than the pressure between her legs. Where did she learn to do this to another girl? "Now it's time to confess all your dirty little secrets." Her voice was getting cheerful which just humiliated Sakura further. Was she really enjoying this so much? "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you go. Simple isn't it?" Sakura was able to come up with at least one other person, she looked away though. Even through this mind numbing abuse to her senses she knew well enough not to give THAT up. Dim Sum wasn't pleased with her resolve though. "At least I get to try it out then." She smiled brightly as Sakura's head perked up wondering what she could mean by that. Before she could utter any words her body was answered with vibrations against her pussy.

Sakura's gasp was so loud that Dim Sum actually looked around worriedly that someone might have heard them. When she was sure that they were still alone she began pushing the toy's tip up and down against her through her bloomers, teasing with the tip. Sakura's body shook hard and she quickly forgot that she'd even been asked a question. Her mind was now totally focused on the stimulation against her sex and her hips began to push towards it for more. It was humiliating, and if she could have been there to watch herself she would have been ashamed. But still her body continued to shake towards Dim Sum's toy, feeling a pressure build inside herself that she wanted to release. Each time Dim Sum rubbed the tip up she felt it strike against her clit and she just knew if she kept it up she would feel that wonderful release. Her breaths came shorter and shorter, close to that wonderful climax until the touch just suddenly stopped.

"Well I guess if you don't want to answer, we don't have to keep doing this. Maybe I can find something slower so you can think easier." Sakura felt like crying, how could she? It was exactly what Sakura had wanted moments ago but now she was begging for that touch. She didn't just want it though, it was something she needed. She would go crazy without it.

"Please... please don't stop... I'll tell you what you want! If I do will you do it again!" She pleaded with the girl, Dim Sum smirking visibly to Sakura under her mask. She nodded and approached Sakura again, leaning in.

"Okay then... it's all yours... just tell me who and we can finish all of this, okay?" Her voice was sing-song sweet and it made Sakura furious and aroused at the same time. Closing her eyes getting ready to admit her secret she fought back the tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Sometimes... sometimes I think... I think I'd like to be with..." Dim Sum was almost on her toes she was listening so closely to the confession. "Ino." And then blinked, falling back onto her feet from her eager position.

"... Ino? Your friend Ino?" Sakura kept her eyes closed and nodded quickly, blushing at admitting such a thing. "So... wait, Ino? Really?" She nodded again now looking up at Dim Sum who had a confused expression on her face. "Well I... I didn't expect that! Wow. Ino huh? Wait hold on? Isn't there anyone... older?" Sakura was the one to look confused now but she shook her head, looking down at Dim Sum's toy with desire.

"I told you! I told you what you wanted, now please!" Dim Sum still look confused as if she'd been hit by some invisible fist right across her head.

"There isn't anyone... older?" She inquired a bit and Sakura was getting frustrated now.

"NO! I told you what you asked... now..." If just to get her to shut up Dim Sum did as she requested and pushed the toy against her again, this time sliding it up right against her clit. Apparently she knew exactly where to hit Sakura now for the strongest reaction as the pink haired girl twitched and let out several loud squeaks of passion, her bloomers becoming visibly wet now from her orgasm and everything before. Once it seemed she'd gotten what she asked for Dim Sum pulled the toy away and looked at it with some interest.

"This thing really can control people..." She said with some wonderment, Sakura now leaning back against the tree and panting hard. Her body was aching, not just from the acts of her captor but from her muscles pulling against the chains that kept her bound. She groaned as her body weight pulled against them and it caught Dim Sum's attention. Quickly moving to her Dim Sum untangled the chains and let Sakura's body fall gently to the grass and lean against the tree. She was still gasping for air as she leaned back on it. Dim Sum knelt down as she was preparing to ask Sakura something further. "So uh... hey, I know we talked about a lot of people already but um... was there anyone... like older at all? Like a teacher?" Sakura looked at her lazily and her cheeks were blushed in a very cute way.

"No... I told you there wasn't anyone older." Dim Sum visibly gulped.

"So... you really wore those bloomers today because of a laundry accident?" Sakura nodded in that same lazy manner and leaned more towards Dim Sum. "And your not getting any special lessons like this from say... Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura sounded surprised even in her dreamy state. "He never teaches me anything. He's always so focused on Sasuke and Naruto." Dim Sum's eyes widened with pure terror as if some terrible secret had been revealed to her.

"Oh... well then... I guess I should uh... be going!" The girl with the Chinese buns bolted up onto her feet and took a few steps back from Sakura, who had a confused but still lusty expression. "So glad we settled all of that, no need for revenge now. Don't worry, I've forgiven you." Sakura was lost now as to what she was saying but didn't get a chance to clarify as Dim Sum tossed down a smoke bomb and made her escape hastily. Sakura found herself left in the field alone.

"She didn't even stay to cuddle."

Tenten walked back to the village now dressed proper in her normal clothing. "Dim Sum's" costume hidden underneath her clothes. What the heck had she been thinking! First off creating that ridiculous outfit and alter ego, and then attacking Sakura of all people! Hadn't Kakashi-sensei warned her that this was some sort of forbidden technique? Who knows what the girl was going to be like afterwords. She didn't seem hurt (actually she seemed in a really good mood) but that might just be from whatever she'd done to her. Tenten didn't know, she'd been so caught up in the moment that she just went wild on the poor girl. Even if Sakura suspected Tenten was actually this Dim Sum person she could still deny it. She never admitted her identity or revealed her face.

Even reading her book didn't wash away her worry over what she'd done, hoping Sakura didn't mention it to anyone. Her team mates new she left. She didn't have an alibi. Furthermore Sakura's own team would be wondering where she had gone, and if Kakashi hadn't shown these techniques to any other girl that left just one suspect! While it was a relief to think herself his only student it was still currently a problem. She was just going to head home and try to figure this all out when she heard someone calling her name. "Oh no."

"Tenten! This way!" She recognized the man in the green tights. Everyone recognized the man in the green tights; Gai-sensei. By chance her path had taken her by the park and it looked like her team was there too. With bags and sticks in hand it seemed today's mission had been trash collecting. Looking at the six full bags of trash nearby she was willing to bet anything they were due to Lee and Gai performing some kind of bet against themselves to clean the whole park in thirty minutes or some nonsense. Regrettably she trudged over to Gai who was just as pleased as could be to see her. "Ah you seem healthy and uninjured. I'm very happy to find out my subordinate was just fine after all." Tenten blinked confused.

"Okay... thank you." It was unusual for him to pay so much attention to anyone other than Lee (which she preferred) but she guessed it was nice he cared. "Why would I be injured?"

"Oh there's no need to act strong in front of me, I understand the trials you must have faced. Your own pet alligator turning on you after swallowing one of your kunai? It must have been a dreadful experience. Although I had no idea you kept such exotic pets." Tenten almost felt her jaw hit the floor, the hell was he... oh. Oh yeah, she'd asked the boys to make up an excuse for her. Looking past Gai into the park she saw Lee who was shrugging and shaking his head at her. Apparently it was the best he and Neji could come up with.

"Well then... thank you Gai-sensei. Yes it was very difficult. Fighting off my pet alligator."

"Neji had mentioned he'd given you quite a bite injury and that's why you didn't show up, where did he bite you?" He was examining her now so she came back with the best answer she could.

"Oh he did but um, he doesn't have any teeth. So it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Yeah... that's me and my toothless pet alligator. Gummy." She could feel her sanity slipping with each acknowledgment of this story. "So what are we doing here?"

"This is why I'm so happy to see you! With you here there's no way I'll lose my challenge to my greatest rival." Tenten knew who that rival was, and she felt her heart drop when she peered out farther into the park to see Naruto and Sasuke cleaning as well.

"Oh Crap."

"Oh crap indeed... for them!" Gai laughed triumphantly but Tenten couldn't even acknowledge that right now. They were here! If Sakura showed up... oh crap indeed! "Now I'll let you get to work, I've got bags and a stick you can use to stab the trash and pick it up. We'll finish before they even have a chance to know what hit them!" Gai handed over his own supplies for Tenten to use now, giving her a clap on the back he walked off to get another for himself. Tenten was just standing there dumb founded, not sure what to do next. She could only hope now that Sakura just went home and wouldn't make an appearance. Strolling up to join Neji and Lee and help along with them she grumbled to the boys.

"My pet alligator? Really?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"You were the one that suggested it." Neji replied calm and confident like usual. "Lee didn't think he'd believe me."

"Well even I was a bit surprised when Gai-sensei did not question us further on the story. Perhaps he trusts us that confidently." Or he was a complete idiot, Tenten mused to herself. Didn't matter. Time to put this all behind her. She noticed Sasuke and Naruto cleaning up on the other side and Naruto pointed at their team when he saw Tenten and began working that much faster.

"What's with them?" She asked even though Naruto acting strange was nothing new. Kakashi looked up as well when Naruto had announced her arrival and waved to her. Tenten waved back unable to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Gai-sensei placed a wager on the outcome of the mission." Lee chimed in with an explanation. "It seems the team that loses has to pay for the meal of the other. Gai-sensei became thrilled when he saw you since it will help us win."

"It's funny though." Neji suddenly spoke up. "Harano never showed up either. I don't know why but it certainly gave us an edge."

"Yeah what a mystery we'll never solve!" Tenten replied a bit too forced but her mind was flipping the panic switch. It's fine though, she probably just went home. Everything would be okay. So it appeared to be the case for the next thirty minutes or so as the two teams got closer to one another through their cleaning efforts. Lee and Naruto were shouting verbal challenges at one another as they proceeded and Neji and Sasuke seemed to be in their own "Too Cool Kid" contest as they didn't talk to anyone. Tenten was stealing glances at Kakashi every chance she got, he being distracted by his book as he helped work and Naruto complaining he wouldn't drop said book to help faster. Just when it seemed all her problems had washed away terror approached them.

"Sakura! You made it back!" Naruto shouted and everyone looked over to see the pink haired kunoichi. She seemed in pretty good spirits, especially surprising since she was wet all over. "What happened to you? Your soaked."

"Oh this?" She said flicking the front of her dress with her hands to toss off some water droplets. "I was careless and fell into a stream on the way back. Kinda embarrassing, huh?" Tenten gazed on amazed at the act she was pulling. She really wasn't going to tell anyone? Looking at Sakura's body Tenten figured she must have dunked herself into some water to disguise the mess she'd made on her bloomers earlier. clever way to hide herself since she didn't have any spare clothes to change into, but why was she hiding it? Also why was she in such a good mood?

"Did you resolve your business?" Sasuke approached her and Tenten realized that the boys knew she'd been sent a challenge letter. Or just a letter in general, she didn't know how much Sakura confessed to them about what was on it. Feeling fear well up in her chest again as to what Sakura's answer would be Tenten leaned on her trash collecting stick with bated breath.

"I sure did!" Sakura said almost too cheerful for words. "All that silly mess is over with, told you guys I would take care of it." Heading away from her confused male team mates Sakura collected the tools needed to clean the park for herself and got ready to go to work. Tenten watched in disbelief and Sakura shot her the cutest smile she'd ever seen on the girl.

"What the heck did I do to her?" Tenten asked surprised to herself.

"Oh, something the matter?" She straightened up suddenly hearing the familiar calm voice of Kakashi behind her. Some how summoning up her courage she turned and just smiled as innocently as she could to the elite ninja.

"Oh sorry, sorry! I was just... thinking out loud about... my alligator Gummy. I was hoping I didn't hurt her earlier when she swallowed my kunai." Kakashi watched her studiously for what felt like an eternity before shrugging and nodding to her politely, continuing on his way. Tenten let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding when he was gone and tried to focus on working. Still she couldn't help listening in on Sakura's conversation.

"Now that your here Sakura I bet we can win this bet for sure!" Naruto was smiling from ear to ear at the thought. "Another free meal coming our way again! Maybe this time we can actually hit up Ichiraku Ramen." Sasuke uncharacteristically sighed in disgust of the idea of being forced to eat at Naruto's favorite restaurant. Sakura never broke her happy stride as she worked.

"Oh we can get a free meal? That does sound good." She smiled, glancing Tenten's direction. "I think I'd prefer to get some dim sum though.


	4. Four Course Meal

It was funny how long it had taken her to come up with the idea, but once she'd had it the practice made total sense. Tenten had spent the last hour doing nothing but tossing one kunai over and over again. It was out of character for her to stick with just one weapon but she'd finally achieved what she'd been after in the first place; a new technique. Tossing the kunai in the air Tenten would toss a thin chain after it to grab the kunai and whip it in different directions. She'd managed to hit every target in her normal training area without ever moving from a single location. She was fairly positive she could have done most of this while sitting down if she really wanted to.

Up the sharp object would go into the air and with a little flick of the wrist and arm motion for momentum she could grab and swing it any which way she pleased. She had even managed to pull it out of the targets from where she was and return the tool back to herself. It was odd that she was having so much fun with this new idea and that it had taken her this much time to come up with it. She'd used chained weapons before, and weapons on wires as well. But never did she think to combine them in such a way. Although the kunai itself was inconvenient. She'd need to come up with a better weapon in the future and possibly a modified chain. The range of possibilities were suddenly limitless.

That was a good thing, considering she'd been trying to forget the events from three days ago. Ever since she had essentially assaulted and then molested Sakura Haruno she was sure that eventually either Kakashi or the Hokage would come down upon her with questions as to what had happened. But no one said a word to her, she didn't even hear a complaint from her own parents that anyone had spoken to them about her actions. It was as if Sakura had forgotten all about the event after it occurred. Which was fine for Tenten, she didn't need any unwanted attention after all. Even though it wasn't Tenten (exactly) that had attacked her in the first place.

That stupid persona she had come up with, "Dim Sum", was the guilty party. It probably would have been a smarter idea to put her hair buns down before she had attacked Sakura over their little misunderstanding but she was so worked up that she didn't really give anything much thought. Now that it had passed no one seemed to have any idea what had happened and and Tenten could breath easy. From what she could see the worst was over and they didn't need to bring it up again.

Wrapping the chain around the kunai after it had planted itself into the target in front of her Tenten gave it a hard yank and pulled it out of the wood. With a snap and a swing she twirled it over her own head and snapped her arm backward with the intent of having it stab into the target behind her without looking. There was a "thud" to let her know that the kunai had found its mark, but it was accompanied by the scream of a girl. "What the heck are you trying to do!" Wait... she knew that voice.

"Sakura?" Tenten exclaimed turning around. "Listen I'm sorry! I didn't know you were... were... what the...?" There as expected was the pink haired girl that seemed a bit flustered at nearly being impaled with a kunai, but she didn't look exactly like Sakura. She wasn't alone either. Before Tenten stood three girls who all had a familiar appearance about them but were dressed wildly different. The pink haired girl (clearly Sakura) was standing in the forefront of the team. However she was dressed in the deep blue P.E. Class bloomers that Tenten had seen her in three days ago, and this time she wasn't wearing a skirt to cover them. Instead all she had on were the bloomers, a black tank top, a black mask very similar to Kakashi's and a pink sash around her waist.

"What's the big idea tossing around a dangerous weapon without looking!" Her mannerisms and the sound of her voice confirmed without a doubt that it was Sakura in a flimsy and revealing disguise. "You could have stuck anyone that walked by."

"Well we did try to sneak up on her, so she probably didn't hear us coming." The blond offered (obviously Ino), dressed from chest to thighs in white bandages that covered her body in a flimsy, skin tight costume. The only solid piece of fabric on her was the kunai pouch on her thigh and the purple sash around her waist.

"It was kind of our fault..." The weak willed girl finishing off the trio (definitely Hinata) was the most modestly dressed. Wearing a blue one piece swim suit that was just a little too small for the girl. It must have been from years ago as it did less to cover her body properly and more to squeeze her cleavage up to noticeable levels. Naturally she wore a sash too, a white one like they were some sort of sexy super hero team.

"Dangerous is dangerous no matter how you look at it." The girl pretending to not be Sakura said. "Not that it matters. Tenten, listen closely. We've come to challenge you for your special ninja tool and take it for ourselves." The pink haired girl suddenly demanded, pointing at Tenten like this was a formal duel. The girl with the hair buns blinked a few times in amazement.

"You're... you're here for that?" Tenten asked totally shocked and Sakura took her stance again.

"Of course. For you see I know of the amazing power that this tool possess and we've determined that it's too dangerous in your irresponsible hands. That is why we're going to confiscate it for ourselves." This was all too stupid. Did they really go through those outfits together expecting her to be fooled to come and challenge her for that tool Kakashi gave her?

"Okay, Sakura listen, clearly you..."

"I am not Sakura!" The pink haired girl announced loudly. "You may call me Ramen, we have never met so do not act like we have. Behind me are my associates who you have also never met before. To my left stands Sushi." Ino just waved, looking kind of bored with all of this. "And to my right is Mochi. Now that our introductions are out of the way will you surrender your tool before we are forced to-"

"Um... pardon?" Hinata, or Mochi as she had just been called put her hand up, attracting the attention of Ino and Sakura. "I don't really like the name... Mochi that is. Can't I be Ramen?"

"Sushi kinda sucks too." Ino said and Sakura started to clench a fist in frustration. "I mean it's so lame. I'd rather be Ramen or Mochi would work for me."

"But I want to be Ramen." Hinata argued turning to Ino. "Can't I trade with you and then you can trade again for Mochi?"

"Hey that will work." Ino nodded looking to Sakura. "You don't mind being Sushi right? It's just it sounds kind of boyish and if anyone is going to have that name then..."

"The names are fine!" Sakura shouted in frustration, Tenten hiding her lips behind her hand to suppress the giggle. "It doesn't matter anyway, we can all switch them after this is over." Sakura, or Ramen... or maybe Sushi now, cleared her throat and resumed her purpose. "Now then are you going to hand it over quietly or will we be forced to take it from you?" Tenten thought about this for a moment. Only Sakura really knew what she was after, she had to wonder what she told the other two that they went along with such a crazy idea. To the point they'd disguise themselves in those goofy outfits. It was then an idea hit her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tenten said innocently with a shrug, getting a rise of anger and frustration in Sakura's eyes. "You act like I'd know something about some special ninja tool?"

"Don't play coy about it, you know full well that I'd know after I... er... Sakura told me about what you did." Sakura nearly slipped up but Tenten was still keeping up her innocent appearance. Doubt was starting to rise in the other two girls.

"Hey, Ramen or whatever, are you sure she has this amazing weapon you were talking about?" Ino asked wondering if this was a good idea. Hinata was fidgeting not having her coat to hide under like she normally did.

"This is embarrassing..." The white eyed girl complained, pulling at her swim suit that was riding up in the back. Tenten stuck to her guns though.

"Sakura was attacked by someone? Well that's just awful." Tenten went on in fake innocence. "I mean I don't have any idea as to who it could have been since I haven't seen her in about three days now. What did her attacker look like?" Tenten grinned confidently and Sakura sighed in defeat realizing what she was saying. Should Sakura admit that she knew it was Tenten who had done what she'd done, then that would mean admitting to who she was right now. Even if it was obvious in both regards who the disguised girls were. She finally collected herself and asked Tenten differently now.

"Fine. I know that you know that girl who attacked that girl I know. So if you could can you go get that girl we know who has that tool I know about from that girl I know that was attacked by that girl you know?" Well after all of that she might as well play along. They weren't going to go away regardless.

"Give me a minute." Tenten said sounding annoyed at the whole thing. Walking away from the trio she went behind a tree and prepared herself with what she had. Reaching into her supply bag she pulled out a pink scroll that held several items she prepared for just such an occasion. After a puff of ninja smoke a girl with brown hair buns walked out that was not "Tenten" anymore. Instead Dim Sum had returned, wearing her own yellow sash but this time in black panties and a black sports bra. Her face covered behind a mask and two scrolls held in holsters on her thighs. It was a bit more revealing than her last costume but she didn't realize she'd have to adopt the "Dim Sum" persona again so soon. "Now then, you have business with me?"

"Wow, she really did have a costume." Ino said totally surprised Tenten had gone through with it. "I didn't think she'd actually play along with us."

"This is getting kind of weird." Hinata confessed but didn't have the courage to back out after her friends had dragged her here into this situation.

"Dim Sum, I know you used some special technique to attack Sakura earlier in this forest. I want you to hand over that tool as payment for your crimes. If you refuse to do so, we'll be forced to take it from you." Sakura said in her normal bossy voice. Tenten wasn't having any of it though.

"Ramen or whatever your name is..." She said smiling under her mask and pulling out the pink vibrator, showing it off to the young wide eyed girls. "If you want it, come and get it. I'm right here." The girls looked between each other before nodding. Tenten was impressed with their resolve at least. She wondered how much they'd improved since she'd last seen them and hoped she had managed to stay ahead of them collectively. With how hard Gai pushed her normal training it takes a lot to keep up with her.

Ino, or Mochi or whatever her name was decided to open the attack by pulling a kunai. It had an explosive tag attached to it and Tenten could only assume it was probably poison considering her family's garden shop. She responded in kind by tossing a kunai of her own back at Ino's before it could clear the group, causing both to drop at the trio's feet. "The poison gas, everyone clear out!" Ino shouted as the three girls spread out and the dark colored cloud exploded from the kunai.

The accident broke their formation but it didn't stop Sakura who was still looking to claim her prize. After clearing the cloud she ran straight for Tenten, striking at the girl with her fists. Tenten had to admit that Sakura was faster than she expected, and without having her weapons at the ready the fight wasn't in her favor. Tenten was still able to parry all of Sakura's strikes and even play keep away with the vibrator that she was after so desperately.

Tenten still had one weapon at the ready, uncoiling her chain from her sash that she'd been using earlier to play with her new technique. When Sakura went for a hard strike Tenten was able to wrap the chain around her arm and get it snugly attached. Even with the mask on Tenten could see Sakura's surprise at getting caught. She didn't fight against the chain as hard as she could and that clued Tenten in on the next part of their attack.

Leaping up and flipping around Tenten witnessed Hinata pass by below her, looking very surprised that her sneak attack didn't hit its intended target. As her body spun in the air she planted her feet firmly on Hinata's back and kicked her forward further, yanking hard on the chain and pulling Sakura into her. Their collision went as well as expected with both girls slamming their bodies into each other and falling to the ground. Tenten hitting the dirt as well after her double leg kick against Hinata's back.

"Argh! Mochi, get off of me!" Sakura complained after Hinata collapsed on top of her from their collision. Hinata was struggling to get onto her feet as well.

"S-sorry... but I wanted to be Ramen..." She was still on that and it distracted Sakura further as they both stumbled up.

"I told you the names were fine! Now just get ready for..." She didn't have a moment as Tenten had positioned the chain around the two girls in a circle. Pulling and putting tension on the chain she wrapped both girls together back to back. With their surprise at suddenly being bound Tenten wasted no time in wrapping them up further together and using a kunai to lock the chain in place and trap them. "She got us!"

Tenten admired her work, seeing the two girls stuck together like that. She had to admit she didn't think it would have been that easy.

"H-how did you know I was attacking?" Hinata squeaked out, struggling against her bonds a lot more than Sakura seemed to be. Tenten actually had an answer to this question.

"I know a thing or two about how a Hyuuga fights." Hinata looked shocked she'd been found out, despite how sad of a disguise her mask was. "You like to hit from behind. Oh and don't look so surprised, I can see those white eyes clearly." Hinata looked down disappointed with herself and Tenten walked around to pay attention to Sakura. "Now then, I think this is what you were after right?" She showed off the pink vibrator and Sakura looked at it with awe in her green eyes. Tenten decided to give her what she wanted. "Well then you can hold onto it for a while for me."

Tenten moved forward to Sakura and pulled her tight bloomers open, slipping a finger inside. Sakura's eyes became full of shock but it was nothing compared to feeling the toy slipped into her tight bloomers and against her sex. "I'll be back for it, enjoy it until then." Tenten turned the activation switch on the end of the toy, causing the dildo to vibrate against Sakura's pussy and the girl to let out a surprised gasp.

"Are you okay? What's happening?" Hinata asked, unable to see what Sakura was going through. Tenten pulled the bloomers back up to keep the toy held snugly in place, Sakura's whole body shaking as she moaned despite herself. Sakura's shaking around not helping Hinata at all with her bonds.

"Ramen, get out of the way!" Ino's voice called out from a distance and Tenten could only guess what that could mean. Her little mind switch technique was prepared and she planned on hijacking "Dim Sum" for herself. Tenten didn't think so. Grabbing the two girls by the chain Tenten pulled them in front of her from where Ino was standing.

"Sushi, wait!" Hinata screamed in fear realizing what was going to happen now that she was facing Ino. Tenten wasn't even sure if the girls remembered who had what call sign anymore but it didn't matter. She decided to give Ino a ride in original Ramen instead of the newer one as she flipped the girls around so Sakura was facing Ino instead of Hinata. Just in time as the technique was performed.

Tenten waited a moment for Ino to set into Sakura's body, and when she did it become obvious.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh.. oh what's going... oooh!" With the sudden onslaught of pleasure that Sakura was going through it seemed Ino was even less equipped to handle it, her body shaking as she literally dragged poor Hinata to the ground with her.

"Oof! What's going on back there!" Hinata asked uncharacteristically loud for her but reasonable considering her situation. Tenten wasn't going to give her time to explain, with all three girls occupied she ran over to Ino's collapsed body and went to work.

"It's... it's too much!" Ino wailed while in Sakura's body, trying to wiggle free but only making the situation that much worse. "I can't... I can't take it... it's too much!" Sakura's sensitive body quivered hard as Ino's inexperienced mind was assaulted with the waves of pleasure the toy was pushing into her. It made it very difficult to think and even harder to realize what was going on.

"Just cancel your technique!" Hinata shouted back to her, probably very sick of getting yanked around after being tied up all of this time. The climbing pleasure leading to climax was amazing and a little addicting but Ino managed to push that out of her head. Concentrating she focused on herself and what she wanted, her mind eventually ejecting itself from Sakura's body and landing back in her own.

Ino's eyes opened and she began to awaken on the ground. Something she expected since abandoning her body for a short while usually caused her to lay out where ever it was she happened to be. But when she awoke this time it was in an unexpected position. "What's... going on? I can't move my arms."

"You really shouldn't leave important things laying around you know, like your body. Anyone can do anything they please with it." Ino tried to get up but her uncomfortable position made that increasingly difficult. She found herself with her forearms securely tied to her calves by the bandages she'd made her own costume out of. Parts of her skin exposed now, including her breasts to the cold air. Funny enough Dim Sum had left her mask made of bandages completely untouched. "Which I decided to do since you didn't seem to want it."

"L-let me up!" Ino shouted a little scared as she found she couldn't really move in this position, her head down against the ground and her ass in the air with how she was tied. Many of the bandages had come from her hips and back side and she felt those exposed too after Tenten had used those wrappings to secure her bonds. "This is humiliating."

"That's the price you pay for attempting to steal from a great kunoichi. But don't worry, you get a special honor." Tenten pulled out from her thigh pouch what looked like a pink egg that was attached to some sort of control by a power cord. "My newest tool will test to see how easily it can break someone's mean spirit." Ino tried to struggle but it was useless, her body helpless in this position. Tenten loosened some of the bandages between her legs and pressed the egg shaped toy against Ino's pussy. The bandages held it securely against her body and she blushed remembering the intense sensations Sakura had been going through. "Now lets see how effective this is." Tenten hit the power switch to the lowest setting.

"Oh... oh... oh stop this..." Ino began to pant right away, Tenten being a bit surprised with how unfamiliar the girl seemed to be towards sexual contact altogether. With the way Ino dressed she figured the girl was the first to lose her virginity amongst her friends. "It's pushing against me... it's rubbing me..." Ino's hips wiggled back and forth against the toy that was secured against her. She wouldn't be able to escape, she wasn't a threat any longer. Just one attacker to go.

"Now then, I guess I'll need to teach you a lesson too?" Tenten said but was surprised to see the only one laying in a heap in the chains was Sakura, passed out after Ino's mind switch effect and the stress from the toy had taken its toll on her. It looked like Hinata had gotten tired of waiting and managed to free herself. But Tenten had already played with Ino for a bit, so if Hinata had escaped long enough to go unnoticed then that meant...

Dodging just in time Tenten leapt to the side as Hinata barely missed her with a palm strike. Attacking from the blind spot again, Tenten was just lucky she dodged that hit. After all the training she had done with Neji she knew just how dangerous someone using their Gentle Fist fighting style could be. One touch and that could be the end of it with the energy stored in their hands. Hinata wasn't playing around though as she was rushing Tenten with yet another attack.

"You're getting serious. Lot better than your friends were fairing anyway." Hinata must have been pushed hard to get to this point, she was attacking fiercely and Tenten was doing all she could just to dodge. She needed to get the edge again somehow. The fight was leading her out of the clearing and more towards the tree line. It looked like Hinata was planning to back her up against one of the tree trunks. Tenten had a way around that.

When the white eyed girl went in for another hard strike Tenten jumped back an excessive amount, and just as she'd hoped Hinata pursued her to pin her down. When she tried to attack her while her back was to one of the trees Tenten leaped up and pushed herself off of the trunk, sailing over Hinata to her surprise. Not wanting to give her a chance to recover Tenten pulled out her scroll in mid-air and produced four shuriken in each hand.

Throwing the shuriken blades Hinata reached for her own weapon to deflect them, but was surprised when they split apart to fly around the tree instead of at her. It wasn't until a second too late that realization hit as to why; there was a wire between each pair of shuriken. Hinata tried to raise her arm to defend but found herself suddenly pinned down against the tree by the strong ninja wire, the blades catching on the trunk and sinking in deep to hold her in place. Hinata struggled to pull herself free but found it hurt the more she pulled at them.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" Tenten's voice was starting to get arrogant as she'd managed to trap and subdue all three of her attackers now. "Don't worry, they wont cut into your skin. You'd have to pull really hard for it to do damage like that." Tenten approached closer as the two masked girls were face to face now.

"I'm... I'm sorry... please let me go..." Hinata stammered realizing her position and still hearing the uncomfortable moans of Ino in the field. She feared what Tenten had in store for her. "Listen Tenten, we can work out..."

"The name's 'Dim Sum'. You remember my name, don't you 'Ramen'?" Tenten teased her with their code names that had all been made up to keep their identities somehow separated from all of this madness. Tenten was minding it less though, it was madness she controlled now. She looked over Hinata's more conservative costume compared to the other girls, and also her shapely figure. Hinata's hips were a bit wider than all the other girls, but her bust was certainly largest of the four. Tenten compared them as she noted despite being a year older Hinata was still beating her in this area. Well she could just use that against her.

"P-please Dim Sum... if you let us go then we promise we'll oooh!" Hinata gasped out when Tenten grabbed a hold of her breasts through her tight swim suit, squeezing them in her fingers.

"These are pretty big... you try to hide them under that coat of yours but in this outfit anyone can see." Hinata was blushing furiously over the comment and the action. "Are you proud of your body?" Hinata just looked away too embarrassed to consider answering such a question. "You should be, I bet your friends would love to have tits as big as these."

"Stop that... please..." Hinata gasped as her breasts were massaged and teased through her clothing. "Don't touch me like that... this isn't right."

"Like attacking me was okay?" Tenten countered and Hinata didn't have a response. That was fine though, Tenten had one more little tool she had found and Hinata was a perfect candidate for it. Using her fingers she pulled and teased at Hinata's breasts until her nipples stiffened enough to Tenten's satisfaction. "But don't worry, I'll take special care of you." Tenten reached into her little bag again and pulled out two little plastic, heart shaped nipple pasties.

"What... what are those?" Hinata asked clearly confused and her cheeks flushed at having her breasts toyed with so directly.

"Something I think you're going to like, Ms. Big Bowls of Ramen." Tenten licked one of the sides of each pastie and the hit a little switch on them. The bulbous part of the pastie began to vibrate. Reaching forward Tenten pulled open the top of Hinata's swimsuit, making the girl gasp as her breasts were now exposed. "Here's the first." Slipping her finger inside she stuck the first pastie against Hinata's left breast. "And now the second." Firmly attaching the other to her right she let the swimsuit fabric go to stretch back over top of Hinata. The fabric so tight the hearts were obvious through it.

"Why... why are you doing this...?" The girl was breathing a little faster now from the constant stimulation on her breasts, her body wiggling to get free but the wires making that far from possible. "It feels strange... take them off please."

"Take them off yourself." Hinata looked on helpless at Tenten and the girl smiled back at her, feeling a sense of power now that she had these girls at her whim. "You can't? Well then if we can't get them off your, I guess I'll just have to help you."

"Help me... h-how?" Hinata's body was already warm to the touch from everything she'd gone through, so it didn't surprise Tenten when her fingers landed between the curvy girls legs and felt the heat coming from her crotch. It did however surprise Hinata as she struggled further but found it pointless against the wires. "Wh-what are you doing!"

"Helping you, now be a good girl and don't fight me." Tenten had only ever done this with herself but she was sure she could do it to another girl. Her fingers searched her until she found the location of Hinata's pussy lips through the fabric, her finger rubbing against them lightly through her swimsuit. "There we are, now I can help." Her fingers began to rub slow and teasingly.

The experience was stressful for Hinata, who's face was burning up even behind her mask over the sexual treatment. Her hips shook with each long drag Tenten made over her pussy. Her fingers gently pushing against her with increased pressure to draw out her tension. Unlike Ino who was loud or Sakura who let out high pitched squeaks Hinata was quiet. Her body letting out frustrated moans as she fought hard not to give into what was happening to her. Tenten didn't plan to allow her to have that sort of satisfaction of escape. Her free hand rubbing along Hinata's hip and up her side to massage her breast. Her finger increasing it's pressure as she felt the slick build up under Hinata's swimsuit.

"Please stop." Hinata gasped through her panting. "Please stop... please stop. I can't do this." Hinata's hips were shaking, Tenten could see she was reaching a breaking point and she was going to make her hit it. But not before breaking her spirit first. Tenten leaned in close and whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Okay, I can be kind. I can stop." The whispers seemed to turn Hinata on further as the light air hit her ear. "But first you must be loyal to me. I'll be your mistress. Mistress Dim Sum, do you understand?" Hinata was quiet for a while, considering the options of staying like this or giving her loyalty to a girl that had captured and molested her. Not wanting to experience further humiliation Hinata nodded her head.

"Okay... I'll be loyal to you... Mistress Dim Sum."

"Good girl." Tenten said smugly. "Now your first order is to finish what you started." Tenten's thumb rose up to press against Hinata's clit, her fingers pushing up with more pressure against her pussy. The whispers to her ear, the teasing at her breasts, it was all too much. Hinata's body jerked hard against the tree as Tenten brought her to climax and the girl shook against her bonds. Satisfied with her work Tenten nodded to herself and then proceeded towards her next victim.

Ino had stopped fighting her bonds as hard as she had been, the stress of the toy pressed against her nether regions was enough that she couldn't focus on anything else. It was amusing to Tenten just how sensitive she acted. "Feeling sorry?" Ino glared up at Tenten from her uncomfortable position on her knees, her head resting on the grass. She hated it; the humiliation and the lack of control. But her body seemingly enjoyed it as she was damp between her legs. "No? Well I guess we can help you get there." Tenten walked around Ino to where she couldn't see her anymore. Then she hit the switch to raise the speed of the vibrations of the toy one level. Ino squealed.

"Stop stop stop stop stop!" The blond cried out shaking her head, her body shuddering. Tenten let the sensation linger longer before taking it down to level one again. Still uncomfortable but bearable in comparison.

"Now then, I'll give you the same option I gave your friend Ramen or whatever you're calling her. Swear servitude to Mistress Dim Sum and I'll let you go." Ino squeezed her eyes shut to hide the tears from her humiliation and she said nothing. "Still playing tough? I guess we'll have to try a punishment and reward system with you." Tenten reeled her hand back and gave Ino a hard slap on her exposed skin on her ass. Ino yelped in surprise. "That was just a demonstration. Here's the actual punishment." Three more hard slaps, three more yelps from the blond kunoichi as her breaths became labored from all of the stress.

"No... no more... no more punishment..." Ino pleaded feeling disgusted with herself for begging but she couldn't take it anymore.

"No more? Then perhaps a reward is in order." Tenten let her hand slide down and press against the toy secured to Ino's sex. It wasn't what the blond wanted but it was much better than the hard spanks. Her body such a mix of pleasure and pain she was having trouble sorting them out. "Doesn't that feel better? Now it can be just this all the time, or the spankings. It's your choice. So do you pledge yourself to Mistress Dim Sum?" The blond tried to form the words in her head but her pride wouldn't let her utter them. Instead laying on the grass still humiliated. Tenten couldn't allow that. "Double the punishment it is then."

"W-wait, what's double mean? Hey just tell me whaAAAAAH!" Ino's body tensed as the toy was pushed to it's next speed up again. Her body shaking as her eyes went wide from the intense sensation. Tenten didn't stop there however as she continued to slap the girls ass, enjoying herself far more than she had expected to. Ino's mind was a cloud of sensation as she tried to summon the words to make this stop. "Nah... NAH! Oh Ple... OH! Please don't make... AHHH!" Ino's toes curled and her fingers balled into fists, the girl enduring her intense orgasm after all the punishment and play. Her body shook with the wave of pleasure and confusing pain before Tenten mercifully turned the toy off.

"Now then; who is your mistress?" She asked arrogantly and Ino had not the will to resist.

"Dim Sum... Mistress Dim Sum." She replied groggily from her bonds.

"Good girl. I'll be back for you." Tenten gave her a little pat on her ass before rising to her feet and walking over to her first and final victim. Sakura had pulled the toy from her bloomers, laying in a pile with the chain still resting on her body. She was awake but looked as if she was in a dreamy state. In a weird moment Tenten had to admit that Sakura had some really beautiful eyes as she stared off into space. Still no time to admire, she had to establish her dominance.

Tenten leaned down and lifted Sakura's limp body up into her arms, looking down at the tired girl. She picked up the toy that Sakura had come for and gotten in a way she hadn't expected. Or maybe she had? This whole plan had been poorly thought out from the beginning. Was Sakura here with the intention to fail? She seemed smarter than that. Unless this was her plan all along. "Did you get what you were after?" Tenten asked the pink haired girl and she nodded slowly, her cheeks still pink from her blush. "You shouldn't have been so reckless about it. You're mine now, understand? I'm Mistress Dim Sum and you're all my gang from here on out. Any objections?" Sakura shook her head, she didn't fight it or object to it in any way. She'd been given the satisfaction she craved and was willing to pay any price.

Tenten set Sakura down again on the grass, claiming the now wet toy and returning it to it's storage within her pink scroll. Walking over to Ino and Hinata she freed them each and took back her tools and weapons in the process, each girl far too tired to fight back against the girl in the hair buns. Satisfied with her show of dominance and her new little gang of masked followers Tenten nodded smugly to herself and simply left the field. She pondered how she'd use her new found power over the young women in the future and delighted at the prospect of being in charge.

While the young women recovered their bodies and their pride from the humiliating defeat their battle did not go unnoticed. A single eye watched on from a tree not far away as the battle had concluded. Seeing the result of the suggestions and training that he'd passed on to the young girl in the hair buns. "Well she really took to it seriously didn't she?" Kakashi commented a bit impressed with her progress and concerned with the implications of what happened. "Still she was awfully direct with her treatment. I might have to stop this before it gets too out of hand."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi blinked hearing a familiar voice near by. Looking over he caught a glimpse of Naruto in another tree facing the same direction as himself.

"Oh, Naruto. What are you doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" Naruto looked between his teacher and the field where the girls were now dressing themselves back into their normal clothing. It didn't seem like he was in trouble so it was probably best to just come clean.

"Well... uh... kinda the obvious; super-sexy kunoichi fight." Naruto said motioning to the young women in the distance. "Saw them sneaking around in those outfits and got curious. You?" Kakashi looked on blankly at Naruto and the boy gulped as he thought he really was in trouble now. Until he got his answer.

"Same." Kakashi admitted to his student.

"Nice. Ninja speed high five." Naruto said and exchanged a high speed high-five with his squad leader, feeling the second best release he had today as the fear of a reprimand faded away.


	5. Dango

The three kunoichi walked down the small Konoha street together and all shared the same expression. It was supposed to be a day out of fun but none of them were feeling the supposed joyful emotions that would accompany such a get together. Tenten had declared that they all should go out to enjoy a movie as a group and after establishing her dominance in a most unusual battle none of the girls had dared stand against her on anything she demanded. This power had been abused a few times since the kunoichi had learned how to reign in her new little followers.

"This completely sucks!" Ino declared in a rage though she didn't seem to get the same rise in emotion out of Hinata or Sakura. "That bitch has been bossing us around ever since she declared she was our 'mistress' like we're in some sort of harem or something. Why are we taking this abuse?"

"You know why we're taking it." Sakura said depressed and looking down at the road. It was mostly her fault that they had ended up in this situation in the first place. "If we don't go along with what she says we'll get punished again."

"So what!? I say we just jump her! She can't take all three of us in a fight at once." Ino made a fist declaring her intention with rage but Hinata had a depressive counter argument as well.

"She already did." Well... yeah there was that. Okay so maybe they were in a bit of a jam after their little attack on Tenten, or rather Dim Sum, had left them all the very humiliated losers. Ino was just sick of it though.

"I say we try again. This time though we don't bother with the stupid costumes or fair warning or any of that. We just go in and jump her." Ino was really fired up on the idea of breaking their imposed servitude to their new mistress but she just couldn't get her friends to join in the spirit of her righteous revenge. "Come on. I'm sick of her throwing her weight around. She comes into my store with those stupid hair buns of hers and just demands I give her flowers and perfumes. Know who's wallet the money for those comes out of? Mine!"

"She made me help her clean her weapons." Sakura admitted. "Do you have any idea how many weapons she has? It took two whole days with the both of us before we were done. At one point she literally had a kitchen sink in the pile as one of her ninja tools. Why would you even have that? When will you need it?"

"She took my books." Hinata said meekly keeping her head down. "The Lamplight Saga ones."

"She took them or borrowed them?" Ino asked curiously.

"Well... borrowed them she said..." Hinata admitted meekly.

"Why is that a problem? Haven't you wanted someone else to read those glittering Oni romance stories besides you for a while now?" Hinata rubbed her hands together nervously as she looked away not wanting to meet their gaze.

"She... she took the latest one... before I could read it." The girls just looked on at Hinata in an expression of disbelief that her great torment was not getting to read a book first. "You wouldn't understand."

"Regardless." Ino interjected. "We have to do something about this. I can't take another minute of her telling us what to do and deciding how we'll be spending our days off. I want my free time back."

"All you did with it was shop and fawn over guys anyway. What was the loss really?" Ino shook a fist in anger at Sakura's comment. "If we could find someone that could beat her at her own game then we wouldn't have to worry about this anymore." That did make a lot of sense, Ino thought. If they could get a person to humiliate Tenten the way she had done to the three of them then she wouldn't be able to hold her victory over their heads any longer.

"But who could we ask for... something like that to be done?" Hinata said in despair, knowing that the kind of person they would need is few and far between. They wouldn't be able to just have someone that could beat her in a fight. It would have to be a person that could defeat Tenten at her own style of fighting. Subdue her and make her surrender the way she had done to all three of them. "It's not like there are people lining up to do those kind of things for hire."

Suddenly before the three girls someone appeared in a puff of ninja smoke. The trio looked up in surprise as it cleared and before the stood a ninja they all knew but dressed drastically different from how they'd seen them before. The adult turned to the three girls and spoke. "So... I hear you're looking to have someone taken care of?"

Tenten leaned on the fence near the movie theater but just out of sight of the building, looking down the narrow dirt alley way awaiting for her friends to appear. She was grumbling over having to sit still and not do anything for so long while they took their time showing up. Tenten always liked to be a person of action and when she was forced to be patient it always grated on her. But like any good kunoichi she had to learn certain virtues to be a worthwhile ninja in the future. That didn't mean they couldn't get their butts to the theater on time though. "Where are they? We're going to miss the previews. It's not like we get a lot of time for this sort of thing anyway."

Maybe they were ditching her? Tenten didn't want to admit it but she had been sort of a jerk to them lately. Ever since Sakura had the audacity to try and attack her to steal her special tool along with her friends she had been teaching them a lesson in respect. Making sure they were aware of who was in charge after they tried to bully her around. She'd asked for more than a few favors and even got them to buy her a thing or two but perhaps she was pushing it too far.

"It's their fault anyway for starting a fight in the first place." That was true and Tenten was absolutely certain she was the innocent party in all of this. Well maybe not completely. She did sort of molest all of her friends (Sakura twice) as well as humiliate them out in the open. What's more even after all of this Kakashi still hadn't come around to show her any further techniques. The whole thing was very frustrating. "Maybe I should start being a little nicer?"

It couldn't hurt after all. She'd proven her point and the girls hadn't tried anything else to mess with her since she'd beaten them all soundly. While it was fun thinking of them as her own private little gang she didn't really have any intention to do anything with them like that. She'd rather just have someone to hang out with. In fact maybe Sakura could help her get some time alone with Kakashi to corner him and have him teacher her some other techniques. He had to be holding out some other more advanced technique from her that she could learn. "I guess I better go find them myself." She couldn't take just standing around any longer, getting up onto her feet she walked down the alley way.

Although she hadn't taken any more than three steps forward before hearing the whistle of something moving through the air quickly. It was too big to be a projectile weapon and Tenten could only assume it was someone trying to sneak up behind her. Leaping forward and away Tenten spun mid-air to face her attacker but was surprised to find no one there. As she came to a landing she collided with a person's body who was braced and ready to catch her. "What the mmmf!?" She didn't get an opportunity to turn her head as something hard and phallic was shoved into her mouth.

Tenten got wide eyed as she realized what it was after it had settled against her tongue. It was another special tool like the one she had received from Kakashi's training. A strong arm wrapped around her torso as it held the dildo in her mouth, the toy tasting strange to her. It wasn't until she was passing out that Tenten realized the toy was covered in a sedative meant to subdue opponents. With it in her mouth there was no way to fight off the effects. Her eyes closed and her body grew limp as she passed out.

When Tenten awoke she found herself in a completely different place than before. She was inside what looked like a bedroom and was currently secured to the bed by a rope that kept her hands bound above her head to the bed post. Even more alarming was her state of dress; Tenten was in her Dim Sum costume again. Down to her white panties and white sports bra with a yellow sash tied around her waist and even her black mask pulled over her face. Notably her weapons were missing along with her thigh holsters to keep them secured. Figures the one thing she'd like to have kept from this outfit was missing.

Someone must have gone to a lot of trouble to both stalk her, manage to sneak up on her and then dress her up in her other persona. She was confused thoroughly and a bit scared that she'd been rendered helpless so easily. After her victory over the three girls Tenten had felt pretty confident in her abilities as a ninja. To the point she was sure she could fight off just about any attacker that came her way. Now here she was completely helpless after a relatively simple kidnapping.

There was a dresser, night stand by the bed and a mirror against the wall but beyond that there wasn't anything on the walls or sitting out that would give her a clue as to who actually owned the apartment she was in. Tenten started to struggle against her bonds but the door opened shortly after she started resisting. Her kidnapper walking inside. "Good, you're finally awake. I was afraid that I had given you too strong of a dose."

Her kidnapper was a woman interestingly enough. She wore a fishnet body suit that went from her neck to her thighs and a micro bikini underneath that barely covered enough of her to be considered effective as clothing. As if to match the rules for dressing up that Tenten had inadvertently invented she too had a mask over her face similar to Kakashi's and a black sash tied around her waist. Also much like all the other girls that had worn one of these disguises it was easy to tell who it was hiding underneath. "Anko?"

"Who?" Also much like everyone that wore one of these costumes she denied her obvious identity despite how easy it was to see through. "Sorry, I don't know of any Anko. Though she sounds like a very attractive and intelligent woman." Tenten rolled her eyes despite her situation. "You can call me Dango. As you can see I've taken you prisoner for crimes that you've committed."

"Crimes? What the heck are you talking about? The only crime here is kidnapping someone off of the street." Tenten wasn't at all amused with this as she struggled to get free. Pulling at her bonds but finding that they were very effectively tied around her wrists to keep her in place. "Let me go this instant you maniac!"

"I can't let you go just yet, not with this anyway." Anko held up the pink vibrator that Tenten had used previously to subdue Sakura twice now. She got wide eyed seeing her special tool in the hands of someone else. "So how did you happen to get a hold of something like this in the first place?" Anko asked in an amused tone but Tenten just turned her head to avoid making eye contact. "Keeping quite are we? That's fine, I don't really need to know that anyway. But there is something you do know that I want." Anko walked over to the bed and sat next to Tenten, looking her figure over as she settled in next to her. "Tell me the names of your little gang please."

"Wait... my gang?" She blinked confused for a second before she realized who Anko met. "Oh, the other girls that wear these get ups. That's Ramen, Sushi and Mochi. As for which one is which you'll have to ask them yourself. I'm not sure if they even know."

"I already know about that." Anko said still keeping an amused tone in her voice as she ran a finger over Tenten's skin. "I want to know who they are under the masks."

"...you can't be serious." Tenten couldn't even believe the question. Those disguises were so flimsy there was no way you couldn't know who they were if you had ever seen the girls previously without those outfits on. And Tenten knew for a fact Anko had. "You can't really be serious. I mean have you even looked at them?"

"Of course, why else would I be asking you now?" Perhaps because you're a total idiot. "So here's my arrangement for you. All you have to do is give me their names and I'll let you go. I'll keep all your little toys of course as you're clearly not responsible enough to use them. But you can just walk free right out of this room and you'll never have to worry about me again." Tenten could tell Anko was smiling under that mask but she still didn't get it. Why ask for her to reveal something that she could easily find out herself? Not just the fact that the disguises were pathetic but if she could subdue Tenten and kidnap her without anyone seeing what's stopping her from doing it to all four of them?

"If I refuse?"

"You wont. I'll just have to persuade you is all." Anko stroked her finger along the length of the sex toy, Tenten having an idea as to what the persuasion might be. Honestly she wasn't that thrilled at being on the receiving end of her own special techniques. Plus after what those girls had tried to do to her she didn't really owe them any kind of favors or special protection. Might as well walk free and let them go through whatever it was this mad woman had planned for them.

"Sorry, got no idea who they are. They all wear masks after all." Despite everything that had happened Tenten wasn't about to sell out her friends. If Anko really couldn't tell who they all were she didn't deserve to know anyway. "Looks like neither of us will ever know."

"Is that so?" Anko said as she grinned underneath her mask. Reaching behind herself she pulled out two more ropes that were tied to the bed, securing each one around Tenten's ankles to keep her from being able to move on the bed further or close her legs together. It was at this point Tenten was starting to really question the value of her pride in not giving her friends up against what was about to happen. "Well then lets see if we can jog your memory."

Anko turned the pink vibrator on and it buzzed to life, Tenten struggling right away but escape was futile with how secure the bonds were on her limbs. Anko lowered the tip of the toy down between Tenten's legs and pressed up, letting the vibrations push against her through her panties. It was uncomfortable at first and began to stimulate Tenten's body, making her feel even further... uncomfortable to put it politely. Breathing deeply Tenten did her best to ignore the actions that were being taken against her. "It looks like you're not new to this feeling." Anko teased her and Tenten just narrowed her eyes at the woman, feeling her body get warmer as the stimulation was making her aroused. "I wonder how many times you've used this on yourself?"

"Nngh!" Tenten wanted to retort with something insulting but it was harder to concentrate, Anko taking delight in rubbing the toy up and down against her to make it harder for her to adjust to the feelings.

"Tell me are you ready to talk yet?" Tenten was breathing heavier as she felt her pussy become moist from the sexual play against her sensitive areas but she only responded with a growl in Anko's direction. "Well now that's too bad. You know I could let you go with just one name if you like? You don't have to give up all of your subordinates." Anko leaned over Tenten, possibly just to show off her figure and how much sexier she was in comparison. "What do you say?"

"Get... out of... my face." Tenten breathed back at the woman and Anko shook her head with a sigh.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to play with you further." Anko said pulling out a kunai blade, Tenten growing panicked as she struggled against her bonds harder now than before. "Now don't move so much, I don't want to have to cut that lovely skin of yours." Tenten stayed still in hopes she was telling the truth and closed her eyes, Anko move her hand in one quick motion. Tenten felt the air pass by and looked down to see her bra and panties had been cut and were now easily pulled aside. "There we are."

"You missed my mask." She taunted despite feeling the cool air on her exposed private areas.

"I did that on purpose, 'Dim Sum'. We wouldn't want you to be exposed would we?" Anko laughed a little and it sounded sensual and menacing altogether. "Now lets see how much you can handle." Anko's hand slipped down between Tenten's legs again, the vibrator coming towards her exposed sex and the tip pressing inside of her."

"Gah!" Tenten's back arched and she took in a deep breath feeling the pink invader, despite the slick wetness she'd built up from the teasing her pussy was still tight and it took a little shove to get the toy inside her. "Ah! W-wait!"

"Sorry little kunoichi, but I don't really want to stop now." Anko said pleased with herself as she worked the tip in and out of Tenten's pussy in little short thrusts. Her sex was slick enough that the toy slipped in and out easily but it still sent jolts of intensity through her body. Her head shook back and forth as her hips wiggled against the vibrator. Anko's other hand found its way to her right breast and began to stroke it, rubbing it towards her erect nipple. "Having a hard time, Dim Sum?"

"Nnngh!" Tenten could only whine in response as she was probed and teased, her pussy already tense with the threat of orgasm so soon.

"Looks like you've given more than you've received with this toy haven't you?" Tenten could only curl her fingers and toes in response, wincing her eyes closed as she felt the pressure of her climax building. "Oh, already? Lets see." Anko's hand went from Tenten's breast to her pussy, spreading her sex open as she worked the vibrator against her unrelentingly. Tenten let out a cry as her muscles tensed around the sex toy and she came. "There we are." Mercifully Anko pulled the toy from her sex and Tenten took a second to catch her breath.

Anko admired the wet toy after her small victory over Tenten, then crawled over top of her on all fours and looked down at the panting girl. "Now are you ready to surrender?" Tenten tried to let her breath slow through her mask as she recovered from the orgasm she'd just endured.

"Okay... okay... I'll tell you."

"Really?" Surprisingly Anko lowered her body and pressed it against Tenten's. She could feel through the fishnet and micro bikini that her nipples were erect and could only assume she was getting off on this. Made sense, the Jonin already seemed like a crazy woman to Tenten. "Share please." Her arms wrapped around Tenten's neck gingerly.

"Okay... okay... their names are..." Anko got face to face with the girl and listened. "Neji, Shino and Chouji." Anko's smile suddenly fell from her face as if she was trying to process the information she'd just been given and it wasn't adding up in her head.

"You're screwing with me." Anko said flatly.

"No really, think about it. One of them has white eyes, the other is restraining themselves in white bandages, and have YOU ever seen what Shino looks like under all that stuff he wears? Slap on a pink wig and it's a perfect match." Anko was staring at her with an unamused glare but Tenten kept to her answer. Sighing the woman sat up over top of Tenten.

"Well then we'll have to resort to other methods." Getting up Anko untied one of the ropes attached to the bed and then secured it on a hook from the ceiling. Tenten was starting to wonder how often Anko had people over like this that she had hooks previously secured in the room. "Just remember, you left me no choice."

"I left you no choice!? You kidnapped ME!" Tenten yelled and began struggling against the ropes but it was useless. Anko had her legs spread apart and in the air, her hips slightly raised up. It was uncomfortable as hell and Tenten figured it was about to get a lot worse.

"No sense arguing now. I'm sure you're familiar with these?" Anko asked as she held up two heart shaped vibrating pasties. Tenten gulped. "Shall we give them a try?" Anko turned her head to lower her mask, licking the pasties and then pulling it back up. As if Tenten didn't know who she already was. Approaching Tenten she sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her right breast again, massaging it in her fingers and playing with the now sensitive nipple with her thumb. "You do have a very cute figure." Anko complimented cheerfully before securing the vibrating sex toy against Tenten's nipple.

It felt kind of odd and tickled at her breast but it didn't seem to have the effect it did on Hinata. Apparently Tenten's breasts needed a bit more attention paid to them than the Hyuuga girl if she wanted that kind of effect. It didn't stop Anko from sticking the other one onto her left breast and then moving to the end of the bed where Tenten's sensitive pussy was awaiting her. Anko rubbing her fingers against it softly and the more gentle touch actually felt kind of nice. Aside from it coming from her kidnapper. "You're just cute enough to eat." Anko said in a devilish voice and Tenten's eyes stared at her.

"Hey what does that mean!? Don't go biting down there or anything!" She had no idea what kind of crazy stuff Anko was into but she didn't have any desire to find out the details. Instead the woman dipped her head down between Tenten's legs and lowered her mask, her tongue making contact with her pussy. "Hey hey! Stop that... s-stop... don't do that..." Tenten's legs started shaking as she realized this was feeling very good. Unlike the invasive feeling of the sex toy Anko's soft tongue played against her pussy and gently pushed inside. Tenten's breath quickened as her body clenched from the feeling. "It feels weird, knock it off."

Anko didn't say anything, just staring up at Tenten with those eyes as her mouth pressed against her sex and licked her further, her tongue teasing against her clit and pushing into her. It was so much better than the few times Tenten had pleased herself sexually and it was scaring her how much she liked it. Anko's mouth making the small vibrations against her nipples from the toys feel better. Suddenly one of Anko's slender fingers pushed inside of Tenten and the girl gasped. "Nngh!"

Her mouth never stopped, her tongue playing further against Tenten's pussy as her finger wiggled around inside of her. Teasing and pushing, until it curled and rubbed Tenten on the inside. The girl couldn't take it any longer, she let out a louder moan of pleasure this time as she came a second time onto Anko's mouth. The woman didn't pull back, instead encouraging it further with her sexual play before finally pulling away. When she pulled her mask back up it was stained with Tenten's juices. "Did you enjoy that little kunoichi?" Tenten just laid her head back against the pillow and panted hard, not responding. Yes she liked it; she loved it in fact. But she wouldn't admit that.

Anko leaned forward and pressed her breasts against Tenten's thighs, staring at the girl. "Now are you ready to give those names?" Tenten was still recovering from her body shaking orgasm, her face blushing from its intensity. "If you do we can continue to do this if you like. I'll gladly play with you all day." The offer which before had sounded like a threat was now somewhat tempting if Anko could make her feel that good. Still...

"Neji... Shino... Chouji... I told you." She breathed out and Anko looked annoyed.

"That's a naughty Dim Sum." Tenten let out a yelp as she felt a hand suddenly collide with her ass, Anko moving aside to spank the girl. "Naughty naughty girl. You're going to make me punish you again." She slapped her ass repeatedly, the tingling, biting feeling at her skin making the girl wince and squeak each time she was hit. "You wouldn't want that would you?" Tenten was biting the fabric of her mask now with how much her body and sense were being pushed around but still she didn't give up any more information. "I see, we'll have to take it to the next level."

"What... level?" Tenten asked now feeling her sore skin on her ass which was pink from the repeated hits.

"Just another one of your special tools. I'm sure you're familiar with it." Anko said holding up the egg shaped vibrator. Turning it on she rubbed it against Tenten's now overworked pussy and the girl groaned, not eager to feel any more stimulation like this so soon. "Lets just cut right to the chase shall we?" Anko slowly slipped the vibrating toy inside of Tenten, the girl shuddering as she felt it enter inside of her and shake through her lower body. "I can leave it on low, or we can set it to faster. Do you want to choose?"

"Why not... try it on yourself?" Tenten responded defiantly.

"High it is." Anko said turning the switch to its highest setting. Tenten's fingers and toes flexed open and her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the sudden onslaught of sexual toys against her pussy and breasts. Her body trying to recover to the feeling but not giving her enough time. Tenten's body became tense as her body was hit with another orgasm, this time squirting out a little as she did. "Wow, I had no idea you were the type that could do that." Tenten just let out shuddered gasps as she squirted four more times, her body riding out the powerful sensation as she tried to deal with the feeling. Anko watched in great amusement for a while before slowing the toy down to a complete stop and pulling the sex toy out with a wet popping noise from Tenten's pussy that made the girl gasp.

Tenten felt completely exhausted, her body having gone through more sensations today then any time previous in her life. She'd been injured in fights before and never felt like this afterwards. Anko watched her slowly recovering and asked again. "Now then... those names of the other girls?" Through the haze of emotions that were good, bad and too intense to understand she just shook her head giving Anko her answer. "I see... well I guess we'll have to try again some more later." Tenten didn't understand but watched on confused as Anko picked up the pink vibrator and stood up from the bed. "I'll see you later my darling little Dim Sum. Don't escape on me now." Anko gave Tenten a kiss on her head through her mask and untied the yellow sash from Tenten's torso, taking it with her. With that she turned and walk out the door of the bedroom, closing it behind her and locking it.

Tenten laid still for a little while after she heard Anko leave out the front door, Her legs and arms still tied and the pasties on her nipples still buzzing but with little effect to her body. Once her breathing had returned to normal and she put out of her head all of the things that had happened she decided on one thing; escape.

Tenten wasn't as strong as Neji or Rock Lee, but she was still strong enough to be able to fight alongside ninja like them. Getting her strength together she pulled her wrists apart as hard as she could, growling through her mask as she did. She kept up a constant pressure against her bonds until she felt them stretch and loosen around her hands. With a little wiggle room she was able to pull one hand out of the tied loop and then the other. With that it was just a matter of untying the bonds around her legs and Tenten was a free girl once more.

A free naked girl that was, Anko having gone to the trouble of ruining her undergarments and leaving her with nothing more than a mask. Her clothes had to be in this apartment somewhere. She could probably have gone out the window but in her current state of dress she didn't feel like risking it. Bashing down the locked bedroom door didn't seem too difficult but it might alert Anko to come running back if she didn't go far away enough. Instead Tenten rummaged through Anko's dresser drawer until she found a hair pin. "Bingo." Heading back to the door it didn't take her long to discreetly unlock it and head into the living room.

Thankfully her clothing, shoes and ninja gear were all laid out neatly folded and arranged on the table in the kitchen. It was almost as if Anko was expecting her to escape. Setting the hair pin down on a shelf she walked over to her clothes and changed right away, glad to be covered. Taking her mask off and stuffing it into her tool pouch Tenten exited the apartment as calmly as she could keep herself considering the situation that had taken place inside.

"Yo. Afternoon." Tenten nearly jumped to the ceiling when she heard the voice approach her from behind, spinning around to see the man staring at her confused from her sudden reaction. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten's jaw nearly dropped and her face blushed red. She didn't know why she felt embarrassed, sure things had gone on in this apartment involving her but he didn't know that. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh me, I was just visiting a friend." That was unusual, she'd never known the man to hang out or be very sociable with others. "How about yourself? I didn't think you lived in this part of the village."

"Oh me? Well um... I..." What to do; reveal what happened with Anko and there by reveal what she'd done with Sakura there by revealing what she'd been doing with that tool since he'd given it to her or play it cool? "Just visiting a friend too." Be cool.

"I see. Actually I'm glad I ran into you like this." That made her heart skip a beat when he mentioned that he was happy to see her. "Anko had approached me yesterday about looking for some talented kunoichi to take part in a specialized squadron of hers. Doing some espionage and infiltration style missions in the future. When she asked me for suggestions I mentioned your name."

"Wait you... you think I'm good enough for special missions?" Tenten's mind was starting to be washed away of all the previous events that had occurred today. Her squad leader Gai had always said she had what it took to be a great ninja but she usually wrote that off as him just being over excited like he normally was. When he spouted things about the power of youth and inner strength in his team it tended to make his compliments less impacting. But from Kakashi it was different. "What kind of special missions?"

"I can't say really, but I know a lot of ninja sometimes get divided by gender for specific tasks. Even I had to do a few years back before I was assigned to other duties. Should I tell her you're interested?" Tenten thought it over. Was this the whole point of what Anko had done from the beginning? It didn't really line up but she had managed to not only avoid selling her friends out for her own benefit but also to escape undetected. That is except for Kakashi finding her who she was starting to suspect was waiting out here this whole time.

"I think I'll give it a try." Why not, Tenten did say she wanted to expand her horizons as a ninja. "If it's really something that you think I can handle I should be able to do it no problem." Kakashi smiled in that odd way that he telegraphed with just his one exposed eye.

"Very good very good, I'll let her know later on. By the way how has your training been going?" Kakashi started to walk and Tenten accompanied him.

"Oh actually I developed something different on my own, I'm thinking of using it to make a new tool specific to the task."

"Really? Well lets hear about it then." Tenten smiled cheerfully as she walked with the Jonin, explaining to him the details of her practice with the kunai and chain and what her plans were to take those skills further.

Walking out of the theater the three girls were chattering away about the movie they had just seen. A romantic story about a princess and her warriors who protected her as she tried to bring peace between two lands. It was all good romantic stuff with action in between and more than a few hunky actors to satisfy them. Even though they had been forced to come out to the movies by Tenten it turns out that they decided to do it anyway since they were already headed that way. Now that they'd finished it there was a guilty nagging at the back of their minds that some were having a harder time ignoring than others.

"That was a lot better than I thought it'd be. Usually Taka Sakaguchi is in some pretty dumb movies but that one wasn't bad at all." Sakura commented to the other girls.

"No kidding, remember that other one he was in last year? Shinigan I think it was called. That was awful." Ino said still sipping on a soda she'd purchased while inside the theater. "What did you think Hinata? The princess character kind of made me think of you." The white eyed girl didn't respond, she was staring at the ground as they walked with an upset expression across her face. "Hinata?"

"Oh? Um... yeah I liked the movie too." She responded clearly indicating that she hadn't been paying attention.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Sakura asked and Hinata looked away. "You seem troubled." The girl was quiet for a few moments and they all stopped walking. Hinata mustered her courage up to express her thoughts to the other girls.

"Maybe we... we shouldn't have had Anko-sensei do that to Tenten." The girl pushed her fingers together in a nervous habit clearly bothered by the thought. Ino however didn't seemed to share her feelings.

"What? Are you kidding, do you remember what it was that she did to us?"

"We did attack her." Hinata admitted while Ino crossed her arms and looked annoyed. "And... I did sort of offer her those books to read when she came over with Neji that one day... so it's my fault she took the newest one. She didn't bully them out of me or anything..."

"She didn't make me clean all those weapons by myself either." Sakura suddenly said and Ino was looking nervous that her friends were having second thoughts about the plan they'd put in motion. "I mean... yeah it was a lot but she did most of the work. I got pretty much all the small and easy ones. She even made us tea." Ino wanted to be upset still but it was starting to become obvious that she was the only one holding onto her anger. Sighing she confessed as well.

"She didn't really take any perfume, just some flowers." The girl said defeated. "I mean she took some samples but everyone takes those... the flowers were probably less than what my parents give me for working at the shop for a half hour."

"We went and saw the movie without her after sending someone to attack her." Hinata said sounding worried. "We should apologize or.. or maybe we can find Anko-sensei and stop her before it happens?" Sakura and Ino didn't really want to exert themselves but their guilt was getting the best of them. Ino let out an annoyed whine and huffed.

"Fine! We'll go find Anko-sensei and tell her to call off the whole thing. It shouldn't be a big deal to stop it before it starts." Hinata nodded with a smile glad to be doing something right and Sakura went along with it as well, deciding that maybe it was time to put past grudges behind them. The three kunoichi took off running down the street but when they rounded the corner to the alley where Tenten had been waiting for them some two hours ago they found the individual they were after. "Anko-sensei? Well this is convenient."

"Is it?" Anko asked. She was still in her costume that made up her Dango persona, black mask and see through fish net body cover complete with micro bikini underneath and a black sash around her waist. Though she wore her trench coat to hide the naughtier parts of herself if need be. "I was just looking for you three myself."

"We want to call it off!" Hinata suddenly blurted out in a moment of forwardness that was unlike her. "We don't need to get revenge on her, we'll just talk it over. So please..."

"Call it off?" Anko asked and turned to face the girls, reaching into both pockets and pulling out the pink vibrator and yellow sash that Tenten had wore in the past as Dim Sum. "I don't think you girls understand. You asked me to do a job and I did it. The mission is complete."

"Whoa, she really beat her." Ino said impressed.

"Where did you leave her? We have to find her and apologize." Sakura stepped forward in demand and Anko just stuffed her prizes back in her pockets.

"She's safe, at least she will be if she passed my little test. Now then we'll need to discuss payment, girls."

"What payment? You never mentioned a cost for this before." Ino suddenly stated, not sure what Anko was going to demand in retribution for her acts.

"Not a cost to you..." Anko said. "...but I'll be needing to meet with Ramen, Sushi and Mochi." All the girls eyes became wide as she listed off their aliases one by one. Not that any of them were sure which applied to which girl anymore. "You see I need a few good kunoichi for a special team I'm putting together that have specific talents. Since I just beat their mistress, I just became their mistress. And they'll want to report to me tomorrow first thing." Anko said holding up the yellow sash again. "Or else."

"What... what kind of team?" Sakura asked now more nervous than ever.

"Oh they'll see. Don't worry, your little friend Dim Sum will be attending to. It's not going to be any kind of paradise, but I hope you'll learn to enjoy the work. Tah tah." Dango waved as she disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving the three girls standing their dumbfounded. Dim Sum wasn't their boss any longer, but they may have just traded to someone much worse.

"Great, now what do we do?" Ino asked sounding frustrated.

"I guess we'll have to find out another day..." Sakura said, sighing and marching forward. "No matter, if we're going to be working with Tenten all the more reason to apologize. I'd rather be there with friends than enemies." Hinata and Ino looked on surprised Sakura was still focused on that despite everything that had happened. After a little while they ran off after her as well, looking to join her in her task. Unknowingly watched by a single interested eye.

"Well, I guess that concludes this chapter of their little adventure." Kakashi said now turning his attention to his book with assurance the girls would be able to sort things out themselves. "I hope the next story with those four is a happy one." Kakashi began to walk off the opposite direction to find a nice quite tree to read in when he was suddenly stopped seeing three individuals approach him. "What the... it's unusual seeing you three together."

"Tell me about it." The white eyed Jonin said. Neji looking very flustered.

"It wasn't our idea." Shino said from behind the layers of clothing that hid him even more than what Kakashi wore himself.

"Well I'm just going to be honest I'm not complaining." Chouji said cheerfully, looking the happiest out of the three. It was too unusual not for Kakashi to ask further.

"So... what's this about anyway?" He asked looking between the three.

"Anko-sensei called us together earlier." Chouji answered. "It was already kind of odd getting a request from her to meet up, especially since she didn't use her name." Oh boy. Kakashi already had an idea of where this was going. "But she was... um..."

"Dressed like a prostitute." Neji said flatly. "I'm not insulting her normal outfit either, this time she was dressed like a prostitute. I didn't need these eyes to see what she was hiding under that coat. Neither did they."

"She asked if we had ever worn disguises and called ourselves... I don't remember what. Something about a boxed lunch." Kakashi could hardly believe his ears. Did she really get fooled by Tenten?

"Well anyway it was pretty cool, now we're going to go check out a movie." Chouji said cheerfully. "Want to come?" Kakashi sighed after hearing that story, wondering how a woman like that could have even given the idea any sort of consideration.

"Sure, why not." Kakashi said, shrugging. "After everything else I've seen lately, a little escapism would be nice."


End file.
